Her Angel of Darkness
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: After feeling a pull towards a weak and abused child named Seras, Alucard welcomes her to his home. As Alucard watches the child grow and discovers her past he grows attached to the human girl. But problems stir as tormentors from her past come back to haunt her. Idea from carina. bruunnielsen
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**I know that I have a lot of stories out right now, but this is actually one of carina. bruunnielsen's again. She wanted me to write it for her, so I did. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Location: London, England**

**Year: 2071**

**(Alucard's POV)**

I stared out the window, looking at the starry sky and the crimson moon. Within the room a heart-rate monitor beeped every second. I could plainly hear the oxygen tank going off before it was interrupted by a fit of coughing. I crossed my arms and sighed, leaning against the window frame. It was nearly time for _her _departure. The great Sir Integra will finally fall and rest in peace. I turned around and faced the one and only Hellsing that I truly respected. The once little Hellsing looked so feeble and old. Her hair was completely grey, most of it gone. Small sets of wrinkles lined her face and down her skinny arms. The rest of her body was covered by a white thin sheet. Her chest heaved up and down ever so lightly. Her glasses rested on her nightstand, taking it's place was a face mask. Every breath she took left a small streak of condensation behind that soon cleared up. I made my way over to my Master. When I stood at her bedside I reached down and took her small hand. Sir Integra's eyes flickered open. It was still that icy cold blue. I smirked down at her.

"Alucard," Integra whispered, her free hand reached up and she slipped off her mask. I looked at her concerned, knowing that she can't last long without her mask. I encased my hand over hers.

"Integra, you need the mask to breathe." I told her, but she just simply shook her head and gave me a soft smile.

"I think my time has come." She whispered, setting the mask down beside her leg. My smirk faltered.

"You're giving up?" I asked her.

"No," She answered. "my time is simply up. It's time for me to go." I sat down beside her and cupped her cheek. I leaned down closer to her, not afraid to look the Iron Maiden in the eye.

"Allow me to give you my blood." I spoke softly to her. Images of her as a little girl kept running through my head. Her sweet childish laughter, those beautiful blue eyes that stared up at me. The night I saved her played out through my head. Was she too thinking about the first time we met? Her weak hand encased over mine on her cheek.

"No, Alucard." She whispered. "I wish to go." I smirked at her, I was proud to have served such a strong leader. One of the strongest women I have ever met.

"As you wish, my Master." I purred, her smile widened. I leaned down more and gave her a very light kiss on the lips. They were already so cold, but she was still so lively.

"Farewell, Alucard." She whispered, she then rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. I sighed and stood up, turning off her oxygen tank. I listened to the beeps of her heart-rate monitor as I walked back over to the window. I once more leaned against the window framed and stared down at my gloves as it glowed a bright red. The beeping on her monitor got slower and slower until there was just one long beep. I looked away from my gloves that no longer glowed and stared up at the glowing moon.

"Farewell, Integra." I purred, and without moving a single muscle or having to travel across the room I turned off the heart-rate monitor. I don't think I'll ever find another like Integra. She would have been the only one worthy enough for my blood and perhaps to be my Queen. I glanced back at Integra, but she lied still this time. "It was an honor to serve you." I purred, kneeling before her and putting my hand over my heart. I then stood up and covered her body with the thin sheet. Tomorrow she'll be given a proper burial and then I'll be on my way to reclaim my home and title.

* * *

**Two Years Later- 2073**

**Location: Sighisoara, Romania**

**(Jonathan Victoria's POV)**

I paced up and down the white hall, trying to calm down. I could hear the pitter patter of nurses, doctors, and patients as they walked about but I ignored them all. I bit down hard on my finger and looked back at the wooden door. I wanted to go in but I was really nervous. What if something went wrong? What if something happens to my beautiful wife, Elisabeta? Or even my unborn child? What if he or she doesn't make it?! "Oh God." I muttered and quickly seated myself before I fell over. I put my head in my hands. I shouldn't be worrying...But I was panicking. This was our first child, we never went through this before. What if something happens?! I rocked a bit, still trying to calm myself. _Look on the bright side, look on the bright side. _I repeated in my head. I'll get to hold my son or daughter today...What if it's twins?! I chuckled nervously. I can't wait to see! Oh God! I was going to be a father! I leaned back in my chair and ran my fingers through my light brown locks. I looked back at the door, I could hear Elisabeta inside groaning. The nurses and Doctor giving orders. I would be in there with her...but I felt a little faint whenever I saw blood. "What a man you are." I grumbled to myself. I remembered the first time I told Elisabeta that I didn't like blood. She simply giggled but didn't judge me. I smiled at the old memory. That was the first year I met Elisabeta. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I had to return to London for business reasons. But I just couldn't leave her. So I quit my job and stayed with the girl of my dreams here in her home town in Romania. I can't believe its been five years. And here we are, happily married and a child on the way.

"Mr. Victoria," Somebody spoke, I quickly shot up out of my chair, coming back to reality. I then realized that the sound of crying was in there air. A bright smile cracked my face. That was _my _child. It was _our _child. I could feel tears of joy well up but I held them back. The nurse smiled at me and then stepped aside so I could get through. This was it. It was time to meet my child. I entered the patient's room and found my wife lying in a bed. She smiled down at a bundle in her arms. I stopped in my tracks and just stared at the beautiful scene. Elisabeta was holding our child. She looked up at me with a bright smile, forgetting about all the pain she had felt moments ago.

"Jonathan," She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. She laughed and looked back down at our child. Her smile widened and a few more tears slid down her cheeks. She stroked the baby's cheek. "Come and meet our daughter." She said in a thick Romanian accent, but I understood her perfectly. Our daughter? Our daughter. We have a daughter. I walked the rest of the way over to my two girls and stared down upon our child for the first time. Our little girl was quite small. She had rosy cheeks and little blonde locks of curls. Her eyes flickered open and she stared up at us with big, bright blue eyes. I chuckled and used my hand to support her head.

"She's beautiful." I whispered.

"Care e numele ei?" (What's her name?) The nurse asked, Elisabeta and I both glanced over at her. We then looked at each other, my wife smirking up at me. If it was a boy we had decided on Dumitru. But if it was a girl...well we couldn't reallly decide. Elisabeta wanted to name her Seras, while I wanted to name her Ana-Marie. I looked over at the nurse.

"Seras Victoria." I told her, Elisabeta looked up at me with a wide smile.

"Really?" She whispered, I looked back down at our child.

"Yes," I said. "She'll be our little Seras."

"Felicitări." (Congratulations.) The nurse muttered with a nod of her head and a small smile. She then left us alone with our baby. Elisabeta handed Seras over to me. I carefully and gently took her, supporting her head. She was so fragile like, so little, so cute. My daughter smiled up at me. I smiled down at her and gave her my finger. She lightly gripped it and didn't let go.

"I'll never let go of you." I told her. "Daddy loves you." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I gasped and stopped in my tracks in an empty corridor in my castle. What was...that? I looked out a nearby window. It was nightfall and all was quiet, but I had sensed something. In the back of my mind I could feel a very light pull. I was being pulled to something...but what? Was there an enemy out there somewhere? Or perhaps an old friend that I was sensing? No, this pull was unfamiliar to me. I stared out into the night, trying to figure out what I was feeling.

"Sire," Someone spoke, breaking my concentration. I slightly turned to see one of my servants. He bowed his head to me and waited for me to give him permission to speak. I looked away from him and looked outside once more.

"What is it?" I asked, a little annoyed with be bothered every minute of every night.

"Dinner is ready, your guests are ready." He told me. I glanced at him, forgetting that I was having dinner with old friends tonight.

"Tell them to carry on without me." I said with a wave of my hand and continued walking down the corridor. I heard my servant gulp and then chase after me.

"But Sire," He muttered, I quickly turned on my heel, staring down at him. He closed his mouth quickly and looked away from me. "They're expecting you...You must attend."

"Life is full of disappointments." I purred with a smirk, I then turned and continued on my way.

"But...what do I tell them, Lord Alucard?" My servant asked, not wanting to be torn apart by angry vampires.

"Don't waste my time asking ridiculous questions and just do your job." I growled and turned a corner. I heard him sigh and walked away. I grinned and then quickly materialized into town. What was that pull I was feeling?! Where was it coming from? My eyes skimmed the empty, dark street. Where to look first? Where to even start? I let my senses lead me, letting the invisible strings pull me to the person I was feeling. I walked straight down the road, taking my time as I went. What was this thing I was even sensing? Was it a vampire? A werewolf? Or maybe a ghoul? Or a human? Or perhaps even a demon? Was he or she strong? I smirked at the thought of fighting this being. Nobody was a match against me. I've defeated all. I've been in so many battles and...most of the time came out on top. I was surprised to find that my senses led me to a hospital. I looked over the building. What was this? Some sort of a trick? This was a building for the sickly. Why would my great opponent be here? I sniffed the air but all I could smell and sense were humans. My opponent can't be a human, that's preposterous! I growled lowly and grinded my teeth. I came all the way out here to meet with a sick human? I clucked my tongue and turned to leave. But I kept getting these small pulls towards this...human. I looked back at the building with an arch brow. Why? What did this human mean to me? I sighed, why come all this way and not get any answers? I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the building. Might as well see why I should meet with this human. I defied gravity and walked up the side of the building casually. I slipped my hands into my coat pockets.

This human better be worth it. I shook my head, not understanding why I was _really _all the way out here. I have never felt a pull towards someone before. Was it instincts? Was I suppose to stay away from this person or find him/her? I stopped when I felt that the person was very near. I phased through the wall and came into a patient's room. To my right was a hospital bed, a young woman lying in it. To my left was a young man sleeping on a cot. And next to the young woman's bed was a small, baby cradle. I looked away from the cradle, feeling that the pull was over on my right. I stared at the sleeping mother. Is she the one I'm feeling the pull towards? I walked over to her and stared down at the blonde. I studied her for a long few minutes, trying to decide why my instincts brought me to her. Her blood was normal old blood. She was just a regular, weak human. Then why was I feeling a pull towards her? My thoughts were interrupted by a soft yawn. My eyes flickered back to the cradle. Neither of the parents woke up, they weren't used to wakening to the sounds of a child yet. I walked around the bed and came up to the cradle. I stared down at a healthy, baby girl. She was wide awake and rolling around in her cradle. She smiled brightly and stared up at me with big, blue eyes. I was surprised by how energetic this newborn was. I then realized that the pull had gotten stronger as I walked over here. I looked back at the young woman. Is it stronger because I had gotten closer to the mother? I glanced back at the happy child.

There was just something about her that made me smirk. I picked the child up carefully, she giggled. I used a single finger to trace her round face. Her small hand came up and captured my finger, not letting go. I snickered at the child and looked down at the clipboard. "Seras Victoria," I whispered and looked back at the girl. "Perhaps we'll have the pleasure of meeting again." I said, though kind of doubting it. I set the child back down in her crib. She stopped her giggling, she stopped squirming, she even stopped smiling. She cocked her head to the side and stared up at me blankly. I cocked my head to the side and stared back at her, mocking the young girl. I could actually feel that she was sad. Sad that I was going? Shouldn't a child, like her, fear a monster, like me? What an unusual child. I looked back at her mother but still felt nothing. I scoffed and walked back to the far wall. What a waste of my time. I phased through the wall and fell freely. Gravity pulled me down fast but I didn't care as the ground came up to meet me. Before I could collide into the pavement, I gracefully landed on the pavement. Maybe one day Seras' mother will be useful to me. But for now she was pointless and I could careless about her. I materialized to the castle and appeared in the dining hall. Males laughed and drank their blood and wine. My dead servant lied at the end of the table. I stared at the idiots nonchalantly and seated myself at the head of the table. The room became silent and all eyes flickered to me. I stared the goblet in front of me. It was already filled to the brim with blood.

"My Lord," Someone purred, I looked to the side to see a young woman with fiery red hair. She wore a light pink dress and had nothing on her feet. She gave me a seductive smile and curtsied to me. I snickered at the vampiress and gripped her by the back of her neck. I then pulled her into my lap and before she could even make a sound I bit deeply into her neck. She gasped lowly, panting as I sucked up her blood. Everybody went back to their own business as I started to drain her dry. Her blood wasn't as good as I had hoped. It was lousy and she was far from being a virgin. She had fucked just about everything she had laid eyes on. My fangs tore through her skin, ripping it apart. I scowled at her but there was no point in doing it since she was dead. "Harlot," I snarled and pushed her out of my lap. She fell to the floor near my feet. I smirked and brought my boots up, using her as a foot stool. I reached out for my goblet and leaned back in my chair. I took a sip from my goblet. I purred, it was a middle aged Italian. A woman...at least...thirty-four. She had delicious blood even though she wasn't a virgin.

"I guess she wasn't one of your liking?" A dark haired male, Nimphus, asked who sat to my right. He stared down at the dead whore that still lied under my feet.

"No," I said, digging my heel into her lower stomach.

"Is there any to your liking?" A ginger, Alexander, asked who sat to my left. We looked around the table, studying all the women who sat with us tonight. But there was none that caught my interest. I wanted a worthy Queen. One that wouldn't fear me, had equal power, and would be loyal. None of these girls were going to be loyal. None of them were worthy. I doubt I would ever find one that would be worthy.

"No," I answered, they sighed and took a sip from their goblets.

"Do you wish for us to search for a Queen for you, my Lord?" Nimphus asked, I shook my head. Neither of them would find a decent queen, no less one that would interest me.

"When the time is right I'll choose someone." I spoke, my eyes falling to the table. "For now, let us drink my friends." We took another gulp from our goblets. A brunette walked over to us and wrapped her arms around Nimphus' neck. He smirked up at his mate as she rubbed her head against his.

"Nimph," She purred. "come to bed?" She then pulled away, winking at him as she left. He quickly looked back at me while bowing his head.

"Excuse me, my Lord." Nimphus said, I waved my hand.

"You're excused." I said, he smiled and then ran off to catch up with his mate. I sighed, actually a little jealous and upset that a low life had found his mate before I did. I finished the rest of my blood in the goblet. I then set the goblet down and rose to my feet. Once more the room became silent and everybody looked over at me. "Carry on without me." I grumbled, waving my hand at them. They slowly turned back to the person they were originally talking to and started whispering. I walked around the table and exited the dining hall. As soon as I left the whispers became an uproar of talking and a few laughs. I ignored my companions and retired to my room for the evening.

* * *

**Seven Years Later- 2080**

**(Seras' POV)**

I panted as I sat in wooded area, nothing but dead, thin trees surrounding me. In the distance I could hear owls hooting and wolves howling, but none of them scared me. They weren't as bad as my tormentors. I calmed my breathing and hugged my legs, staring at the ground glumly. I was glad to finally escape them...though I fear that they will find me quite soon. I shuddered. They told me what they would do if I ever ran away. Should I have listened? No! I buried my face in the crook of my legs. I couldn't stand living with them any longer! I was glad that I ran away! And they will never find me! I'll keep running! And if they do catch me...I'll just run away again! And again! And again! Until _they _give up. _No more. No more. _I repeated in my head. I was tired of the abuse. I was tired of the labor. They took everything away from me and I wasn't going back. They're not going to throw my life away! I was going to live it! I was tired of being weak! _You need to be strong, Seras. You have to be. You can no longer be weak, little Seras. You will keep fighting! Because only the weak are trampled on. And I won't be trampled on any longer. _I was done. I was done with everything and everyone. I can trust no one in my own home town. They can all piss off! I glared at my surroundings. I then began to wonder, fear slowly seeping in. _Would they be able to find me here? _I hugged my legs tighter and glanced around, looking for intruders. _How long can I stay here? Is it safe? _I gasped when another owl hooted. My head shot in different directions, looking for this owl. I was honestly afraid. I had never really been by myself before. Especially alone in the dark. But if this kept those...those..._monsters _away, then it will have to do. I laid down on my side and curled up more. I let the sound of the hooting owls and the symphony of howls lull me to sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

******carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Three Months Later**

**(Seras' POV)**

I brushed my fingers over the bark of the tree as I looked up at the leaves. They danced around on their branches, trying to escape in the wind. I smiled and spun around the tree, wishing that I could escape in the wind too. Where would it take me? Would I go to a better place? Meet new people? See new things? I sighed and hugged the tree as I stared up at the blue sky. The woods had become my home. It protected me and kept me hidden. Nobody had bothered me because everybody feared the woods. But why? What was in here that they feared? The woods was a beautiful place filled with beautiful, musical animals. I wanted to live here for the rest of my life. I wanted to be free like this every single day until my dying day. I wanted to run freely with the other animal while the cool wind blew in my face. I wanted to play and laugh and smile all the time. I wanted this life...This quiet, peaceful life. I closed my eyes and relaxed against the tree. I listened carefully to my surroundings. I heard the nearby river, the waves hitting against the rocks lightly. I heard the birds chirping in their trees and nests. I heard the wind blowing through leaves and kicking up the dirt on the ground. I smelled the air and got nature's scent. Water...Grass...The bark on the tree...And some other scents that blew in the wind. I opened my eyes and let go of the tree. My fingers were sticky from the sap on the tree. I didn't mind it, I just wiped my hands over my clothes. But that didn't help, it just...got worse. Fuzz from my shirt stuck to the sap on my fingers. I stuck out my tongue. "Bleh," I looked over at the river and then made my way over to it. I smiled as I kneeled down and dipped my hands into the cool water.

Good job, Seras. Get dirty after a bath. I rolled my eyes at scrubbed the sap off my fingers by using my fingernails. Once my hands were all cleaned I wiped them off on my shorts to dry them off. I stood up and looked around curiously. What can I do? I had my bath earlier this morning, I already had lunch (berries and some nuts), and I wasn't really in the mood to play. I guess I can just hang out and watch the sunset. It's not like I have anywhere to go. I sighed and sat down on the ground, not minding the leaves or dirt. I looked over at the horizon to see that the sun was already setting. The colors were absolutely beautiful. As the sun started to go down the blue sky became red with orange and purple in it. I wondered how many people stopped and just watched the sunset. Did they realize how beautiful this scene was? It was breath-taking. I always loved to watch it. Since living in the woods, I don't think I ever missed a sunset. I laid back, using my arms to support my head. The sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon, leaving behind a dark sky. Stars brightened the sky along with their friend the moon. Just how many people got the chance to go to the moon? How many have been there?...I wanted to see the world from space. I wanted to walk on the moon. Could I do that one day? I snickered, in your dreams, Seras. Only rich people and astronauts can do that. You're neither. You're just some broke, little nobody. I eyed the moon, still believing in my dreams though. "One day I will." I muttered to myself.

I then heard a twig snap. I quickly sat up with a low gasp. I turned around and looked around, my eyes skimming the dark trees. I tried to find my voice but I was too scared to speak. I heard a low growling, I whimpered and crawled backwards away from the noise. I then saw six glowing red eyes coming out of the dark abyss. What was that?! I've never seen such a terrifying animal before! The blood red eyes belonged to a big, black dog. He stalked out of the thickness of the woods and walked up to me. I was glued to my spot. I already knew that I couldn't outrun this creature. The dog barked at me and then got into a slow stance. I climbed to my feet, getting ready to run. But then suddenly the beast lunged for me and I was pinned to the ground by his giant paws.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

**Earlier...**

I sat in the empty throne room, drinking a glass of warm blood. Over and over again I felt a pull towards someone, but I ignored it. This feeling has been going on for years. It has gotten stronger over the last few months, but I paid it no mind as usual. Tonight was quite a bore and it was only the beginning. I didn't know what to do with my spare time. There was nothing to do really. I could go hunt but what fun would that be? Humans were frail and boring. They were easy to kill and gave up right away. Only if there was an opponent that could keep me entertained. I smirked when remembering my old nemesis, Father Alexander Anderson. I wouldn't mind battling the Judas Priest one last time. But sadly he was gone. There were no Nazis, Iscariot was at a low point where they couldn't fight and just gave up, and no vampire or werewolf had enough courage to take on the great No Life King. So, now all I have left to do is just sit here and drink my blood. But the nectar was no longer sweet. I had lost my interest in blood and the soul that filled with fear and panic. There was absolutely nothing left to satisfy me. I growled lowly and threw my glass of blood down. The glass shattered into a million pieces and scattered around the floor. I stood up, my eyes glowing a dark red. I was tired of this life. Everything I did I had to keep a secret because I was a vampire. I could no longer torture my victims and impale them. I couldn't have my grand war against a worthy opponent. And I couldn't activate all levels of my power without drawing attention to myself. I thought Hellsing had kept me from that, but really it was these damn vampire laws. Damn! Perhaps next time when I meet with my Court I'll advise changing some of these laws.

I sat back down on my throne with a sigh of irritation. I put my head in my hand and closed my eyes. In the meantime, what was I going to do? Then suddenly a black flame appeared beside me. I opened my eyes and curiously looked at it. Not long after did my black hellhound, Baskerville, appear from the flames. He barked at me, his tail wagging. I haven't seen him in ages. I rested a hand on his big head and ruffled his fur. He moaned and leaned more into my comforting touch. I smirked at the beast and pulled my hand away. Baskerville moaned some more and shook his body, then stretching out his stiff limbs. He sniffed the air and his tail wagged more. He looked back up at me and whimpered. "What?" I growled annoyed, arching a brow at him. He groaned, as if he was answering my question. I clucked my tongue and looked away from him. He barked and bit down on my sleeve, trying to pull me out of my chair. I used my hand to shoo him away. "Down!" I ordered, he let go of my sleeve but continued to bark at me. What set him off? What did he want me to do? He gave one last thunderous bark and then he took off. "Baskerville," I growled lowly and rose to my full height. "Come," I heard his bark echo through the foyer but he didn't return. Was he really going to make me chase after him? Bad decision. I sighed and followed after him. I found the big beast waiting for me in the foyer. His tail was wagging a mile a minute as he stood by the doors. I glared at him, warning him not to run off again. He barked again and phased through the main doors, running outside. "Damn it!" I snarled and phased through the doors, running after him.

Stars lied out on the night sky, the moon glowing, brightening everything. Damn familiar, I give him way too much freedom. I used my vampiric speed to catch up to him but he was already lost within the dark woods. Where was he taking me? What was out here that he needed to get to? I tried pulling my familiar back to me but he refused to come. As I entered the woods I thought I could smell and sense a human. But that couldn't be right...mostly all of the humans stayed away because they knew of the vampires that lived in the mountains and near the woods. The small pull I kept feeling got stronger and stronger. What the hell was going on? And what did Baskerville know? Was he...leading me to the source? A low gasp escaped from me when I heard a young girl scream. Was Baskerville attacking children now? What has gotten into him? He's never attacked a human without my permission. I came to a stop as I got closer to a river. Near the water was my hell hound on top of a child. But she was no longer screaming in horror, she was now...laughing? I came out from within the trees and stared down at the two. The dog was licking her face and nuzzling her cheeks. She smiled brightly and continued to giggle. I looked around, expecting more humans to be with the girl but there was nobody else here. I stared back down at her. Was she here alone? Wasn't she afraid? What was she even doing way out here at this time of night? I snapped my fingers and pointed towards the ground next to me. Baskerville perked his head up and looked over at me. He then got off of the girl and walked back over to me. He seated himself next to my feet and looked back at the girl also. I studied the girl as she sat up and wiped the drool from her face. Was she...the one I've been sensing for the last seven years? But...she was only a child. I had expected a strong vampire or a werewolf, or even that human woman I had met at the hospital. Why was I feeling a pull towards a little girl? The small human then realized that she wasn't alone and looked up at me. Her smile fell and she climbed to her feet, backing away from me slowly. I stepped towards her, not wanting her to escape from me.

"Who are you?" I asked, her breathing became heavy as I walked over towards her. She had nowhere to go. She stood at the edge of the river and I blocked off her exits. She stared up at me with wide, scared blue eyes. "Who are you?" I repeated, but she still didn't answer. I leaned down closer to her, my eyes skimming her face and her pretty eyes. I searched for what brought me to her. Why did my instincts call out to her? Why did Baskerville bring me here? "What are you doing here?" I asked, her breathing slowed a little and she calmed down. But she still didn't answer me. I looked her over. Her clothes were dirty and torn, her hair was slightly messy, she was barefoot, and she didn't smell particularly nice but not bad either. Has she been...living here? Why and for how long? I stood up straighter and looked back over at Baskerville. He moaned and lied down, resting his head between his paws. He obviously had a good reason for bringing me to her. And there was obviously a good explanation why my instincts called out to her also. I looked back down at her. I heard her stomach growl then. She blushed and looked at the ground, embarrassed. I snickered at the girl and gripped her shoulder gently. "Come with me." I ordered and started her pulling her back towards the castle. Baskerville barked happily and jumped up to his feet. He chased after us. The girl gasped and tried to pull out of my grasp but I didn't allow it. I don't know where this sudden generosity came from. I was never so kind to humans or low lives. So, why was I being generous to her? What brought this...sudden kindness out? I shuddered, hopefully this doesn't become a habit. I picked the girl up and set her on my shoulder. I then used my vampiric speed to get to the castle faster. Who knows how long she's been out here. She might need some medical attention and she'll definitely need some food, clothing, and a warm bath. For now I'll let her stay a night or two until I can find a place for her to go to.

I wasn't too surprised to find a few vampires waiting by the main doors. They must have smelled the human near or perhaps heard her scream. I looked at one of the maids. She jumped so high when she realized that I was staring at her, she was so frightened. "You," I growled. "go draw a bath." She gave me an odd look and then bowed her head.

"Yes, Sir." She muttered and then looked down at the child with an arch brow. She then walked away.

"My Lord," Niphmus muttered as he ran up beside me.

"I swear that if you question my actions there will be consequences." I warned him, he gulped and backed away. I walked past the other vampires, entering my home. The girl still struggled in my grasp, trying to run back to her filthy home in the woods. I stopped in the foyer and waited for the maid to return to collect the young human. I glanced down at the struggling child. Baskerville cocked his head and also watched her curiously. It was kind of cute with her struggling so much. She was so desperate to get away. The girl glared up at me as if she read my thoughts. Tears started to well up and she pursed her lips. She grunted and tightened her grasp on my wrist, still trying to get away. I gave her a toothy grin but she didn't cower or show fear like most people. "What's your name, child?" She stopped her struggling and once more glared up at me. She then surprisingly kicked me hard in the shin. A few vampires hissed at her for disrespecting their king. Her eyes became wide and she stared at them in fear. She then quickly hid herself behind my legs, burying her face in my coat. I snickered and glared at the other vampires, warning them to back off now. They eyed me and then backed away, glaring at the girl. The maid walked down the stairs and came up to me.

"It's ready, my Lord." She muttered, bowing her head to me.

"Good," I said and pulled the girl away from my legs, I handed her over to the maid. "Give her a bath." The maid looked at me to the child and then back again. "Is there a problem?" I asked, she looked up at me and then at the other vampires.

"No, Sir." She said and then walked off with the human who struggled in her grasp too. I smirked and went off towards the dining hall. Did we have any mortal food?...Did we have any human servants living here? Nimphus, Alexander, and a few other vampires followed after me. I knew they wanted answers but why should I explain myself to them?

"Timon," I called for him as we entered the dining hall. He immediately came forward and bowed his head to me.

"Yes, my Lord?" He answered.

"Do we have any food for the human?" I asked, his eyes flickered around, refusing to look up at me.

"I don't believe we do, Sir." He whispered. "There are no humans that live here." I nodded my head and looked over at one of the other vampires.

"Marku, go out and look for food for the human." I ordered, he glared at me, thoroughly pissed that they had to take care of the human.

"I will not, Sir." He growled, I smirked. I loved it when one of my servants wanted to pick a fight with me. It was a very rare occasion. I stepped towards the disobedient vampire, waiting for him to flee in fear. I could see the fear grow in his eyes as I got closer and closer to him. "She's a human! She's suppose to be a meal, not a pet!"

"A pet?" I purred, hmn. Haven't really thought of it that way but I guess she could stay and be my little pet. I guess things would be more interesting around here with a human. "What an intriguing idea, Marku. I was planning for her to stay a night, but I think she would make a cute pet." He stared at me stunned, others glaring at him for giving me the idea. I chuckled amused. I then gripped Marku by the neck, glaring at him. "I don't need to explain myself to you!" I growled in his face, my eyes glowing a dark red. He trembled in my grasp, the other vampires cowering in fear. "If _I want _her, _I'll keep _her. If _I thirst _for her, _I'll drink _her. None of you will dare touch her, no less look at her! Do I make myself clear?" They nodded their heads, Marku bowed his head in submission. I let go of his neck and he backed away a for feet, rubbing his throat.

"Yes, Sir." He wheezed.

"Now go!" I ordered, he bowed his head one last time and then ran off to find the human food. I turned to lecture the other vampires but the maid came running in.

"Your Majesty," The maid cried out to me, I turned towards her. Shouldn't she be watching the girl?

"What?" I growled, furious with my servants. Couldn't they do any of the tasks I assigned them? They weren't impossible or even hard.

"I can't find her." She admitted. "She keeps running off and hiding." My glare intensified.

"You had one job and that was to look after her!" I bared my fangs at her. Before she could even give an excuse or cower in fear I materialized to the nearest bathroom. The room was huge but it held was a giant bath, a shower, a wardrobe for towels and robes, and a sink that sat alone on the other side of the room. I looked down at the bath filled with warm water and bubbles, but I didn't see a little girl. Where would she go? I then heard a small whimper. I turned around but there was still no girl in sight. I arched a brow. Where was she? I could sense and smell her still. She was very near. I then caught movement and looked up. The girl was tucked away up on top of the wardrobe that was at least eight feet tall. How in the hell did she get way up there?...Did she...climb? I walked over to the frightened child. She eyed me cautiously. "Come down from there." I ordered, she shook her head and moved closer to the back wall. I reached out a hand to her but she bit my forefinger hard. I didn't draw back, even when blood welled up. She squeaked and let go of my finger. "There is nothing to fear here, child." She stopped shaking and looked away from me. I waited for her to speak but she held her tongue. She reminded me of a frightened kitten, hiding away in a dark corner. "What's your name?" I asked her once more, she looked back at me. "Either you come down yourself or I'm coming up to get you, Kitten." I purred with a smirk, she arched a brow at me. I'm guessing she didn't like her new nickname. Good. I turned away from her, looking back at the door to the corridor. "Or can I just get one of my servants to come and get you." I glanced over at the wardrobe, but it was empty. I looked down to see her standing before me with her hands held behind her back innocently. How did she get down so fast and without me hearing her? I kneeled before the child and rested my hand on her head. She stared at me with her bright, blue eyes. Those eyes...they looked so familiar. They brought some kind of old feeling back...What was this feeling?

I sighed and pulled off her shirt, she squeaked and closed her eyes tightly. Though I could have sworn I saw a small, nervous smile appear on her lips. I chuckled at the girl and threw the shirt to the side. "Take your bath." I spoke softly to her and stood up, giving he girl some privacy. She watched after me curiously and then pulled off the rest of her clothes. Her bare feet smacked against the tile flooring and she walked over to the bath. She stared down at it, worried that it might be too cold or too hot. One of my tendrils slithered off of me and snuck up on the girl. She didn't notice it until it pushed her into the warm bath. She screamed and water splashed everywhere as she fell in. I smirked as she came back to the surface gasping for air. The young human glared up at me. She then splashed some water my way. The water soaked half of my coat and some of my pants but I didn't care. She smirked up at me, giggling. Oh, she wants a little battle. I snapped my fingers. Suddenly Baskerville appeared beside me and jumped into the bath with the girl, splashing water everywhere. I kneeled down as the young human floated around, her smile was gone as her heart raced. The dog barked and shook his body, ridding his fur of water. "I win," I purred to her. She stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled amused and rose to my full height. "Wash up, then I'll get you something to eat." Her eyes became slightly wide and her stomach growled again. She quickly sat up and started washing herself up. I walked away from the bath. Baskerville jumped out of the water and shook his body once more, he then chased after me. I heard water splash around and glanced back at her. She stood at the edge of the bath watching me. "I'll wait out in the corridor." I told her. Was the human already feeling attached to me? I shook my head and walked out the door. I stood outside of the bathroom like I had promised, waiting for her to get done.

The black beast moaned and sat down beside my feet. He watched the girl from where he sat. Was he...protective of her? I looked away from the dog and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms and looking around nonchalantly. My mind wandered, thinking about the girl that wasn't too far. Who was she and where did she come from? Did she feel a pull towards me? Is that why she's starting to trust me a little more? Was I really going to keep her as a pet? I shrugged my shoulders. She wouldn't be bad to keep around for awhile. She could be quite entertaining and who knows if she'll make a fine vampiress. There were no vampire children around. How would she feel about joining the undead? Baskerville perked his head up. I glanced over my shoulder to see that she was out of the bath and standing right in the doorway looking up at me. A big, white towel was wrapped around her lousily but she didn't care. She continued to smile up at me. I faced the small girl and used my powers to form underwear and a black night shirt on her. She looked down at herself and then back at me with wider smile. I could tell that she was impressed by this 'magic' I was performing. "Do you know what I am?" Her smile vanished and she pursed her lips. She shrugged her shoulders and then put her hands behind her back. She looked at the floor and then nodded her head. Was she lying? Or did she really know? "What am I then, child?" I asked her, she looked back up at me but didn't answer. Her eyes flickered around and she sighed. She then opened her mouth to speak. I waited patiently but no words came from her. She reclosed her mouth and hung her head. "A vampire," I answered for her, she slowly looked back up at me and nodded her head. "And how did you know this?" I asked, finding the child very amusing. She pointed towards her eyes signifying my red eyes. She then pointed towards my dog who had six, glowing red eyes. "Why don't you talk?" The young human once more looked away and hung her head. "Do you not trust me?" She shrugged her shoulders.

I brushed the matter to the side. She'll talk when she was ready. In the meantime I had to take care of her human needs. I took her hand and led her down the corridor, Baskerville following after us. She looked back at him and giggled. "His name is Baskerville, and you may call me Alucard." She looked up at me with one of her bright smiles. She nodded her head and looked ahead of us. I gave her a small smile, feeling some sort of connection towards her. I then quickly stopped smiling before we started walking down the stairs. More vampires had come to see my new human pet. They eyed her curiously, whispering among each other as they watched us. The girl's smile fell and she looked very scared. Her hand gripped mine tighter and then before I knew it she was hugging my legs, hiding behind them. I stopped in my tracks and stared down at her. I was the most dangerous being here and she feared _them _more than she did _me_? I sighed and rested a hand on her golden locks, trying to soothe her. I glared back at the vampires that stood before us. I found Marku in the crowd and my glare intensified. "Did you find food for her?" He scowled at the floor and then came out of the crowd with a bag full of food.

"Yes, Sir." He hissed, he then handed me the bag. I looked inside to see two apples, two bottles of milk, a bag of cookies, a sandwich, a granola bar, and some roast beef. I smirked down at the girl, hoping that she was hungry which I knew she was. She tried peeking into the bag but she was too afraid to come out from behind my legs. I looked back at the other vampires, baring my fangs at them.

"You're all dismissed for the night." I growled, they murmured and slowly exited the room. Their eyes never left the human's. I looked back down at the small girl. "If any of them bother you, you come straight to me." She stared up at me and then nodded her head. I smirked and ruffled her hair.

...

**An Hour Later**

I carried the stuffed child to my bedroom. She was practically sound asleep in my arms already. I stared down at her, she was almost...precious and sweet...But that can't be right. I can't find a human or some weak child precious or sweet. I looked away from her and phased through my bedroom door. She shifted in my arms with a small yawn. Before she could snuggle up more against me I laid her out on my bed. She smiled and buried her face into my soft pillows. My demon purred at the child as I stroked her cheek with the back of my fingers ever so lightly. I then pulled the covers over her. Baskerville jumped up into bed and curled up right beside her. My fingers left her and I turned to leave but stopped when I heard her spoke.

"Seras," Was the first thing she had whispered to me. I looked back at her. Her eyes were open and she stared at me with a bright smile. "It's not kitten," She snickered. "It's Seras." I smirked at the child.

"She can talk." I teased her, walking back over to the girl. She nodded her head. "Seras," I whispered and stroked her cheek again. She leaned into my touch and reclosed her eyes. That name...It sounded oddly familiar. Where have I heard it before? Wasn't...Didn't I...The last time I felt a pull...was towards an older woman. But this was...a young girl. Why did I feel a pull towards both?...Unless...Was...Seras the baby I had met seven years ago? My eyes then became wide. I wasn't feeling a pull towards her mother! I was feeling a pull towards her! To a newborn baby! But why?! What was Seras to me?! Why did she make me feel? Why did my demon purr to her? Why did Baskerville take me to her? She was obviously very important to my instincts but why? I pulled my hand away from her once more. Who or what was Seras? Was I feeling a pull towards her because our paths were meant to be crossed and she was going to be of use to me? Or because she was meant to be a vampire? What use did I have with a child? And was she even worthy of becoming a vampire? Before my thoughts could get anymore jumbled up or confusing, I materialized. I couldn't be by her right now. There were too many questions unanswered and I didn't want to scare her with these questions. Though I still wondered if she felt anything. Was she aware of what she was getting herself into?

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

******carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Following Morning **

**(Seras' POV) **

I slowly and steadily pulled back my sheets, trying not to disturb the black dog that lied beside me. I stretched out my short legs and jumped off the giant bed. I landed safely on my feet and smiled. I wanted to explore, but I didn't know if I was allowed to. What happened to Alucard? He tucked me in but that was the last time I saw him. Wasn't this his room? I looked around. The room was huge! There was a king size bed, a giant coffin at the foot of the bed, a giant wardrobe and many other things. I spun around, studying the room in awe. It was amazing. It reminded me of all the fairytale stories my mother used to read me. Was Alucard a prince or something? He sure did live like it. I looked over at the coffin, remembering that vampires needed to sleep in coffins. So, was Alucard in there? I tiptoed over to the sleek, black coffin that could easily fit three men. I looked at the windows to see that the thick, dark shades blocked the sunlight out. I smiled, good he wouldn't get hurt if I opened his coffin. I slid my hand over the cool wood of the lid. I was a little scared and excited. I never met a vampire before and I didn't know that they were so nice like Alucard. I put my ear against the lid, trying to listen for him but I couldn't hear anything. Was he in there? I smiled and grabbed the lid. Just as I was opening it I was picked up by the collar of my shirt. I looked behind me to see the beast of the dog. He carried me back over to the bed and set me down gently. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

I stuck my tongue at the hell hound and turned my head away from him. He lowered his head and nosed my leg. I ignored him on purpose. He tugged on my nightshirt with his teeth. I giggled and pushed his muzzle away. He wagged his tail happily and rubbed his head against my thigh. My stomach then rumbled and we both froze. I looked down at my stomach, resting my hands on it. I then looked at the black dog who stared up at me. Was I allowed to leave the room? I glanced over at Alucard's coffin. Or was I suppose to wait until he woke up? But didn't vampires sleep _all _day? I looked back at the window. It was early in the morning and I was hungry _now. _I cautiously walked over to the coffin. I didn't want to bother him but...Baskerville jumped into my path, keeping me from going any further. Wow, he sure was protective of his Master. I shrugged my shoulders at him as my stomach growled again. He cocked his head to the side and stared at my stomach intently. The dog took a step forward and pushed his cold, wet nose against my stomach. I grunted and stumbled back as he continued to push me back towards the bed. I huffed and walked back over to the bed. I stomped my foot and crossed my arms, showing him that I wasn't going to move. When he was satisfied that I wouldn't go anywhere, he glanced over at his Master's coffin. He then ran off, phasing through the bedroom door. Where was he going? I stared at the door, wishing for the giant puppy to come back. I pouted my lip and hung my head. Didn't he like me? I sniffed, and then my eyes wandered back over towards Alucard's coffin.

I smiled, at least Alucard was still here. I sprinted over to his coffin and once more gripped the lid. This time I managed to pull it open without any interruptions. I peeked inside to find the man that I've been looking for. Alucard slept on his back, lying there completely still. I cocked my head to the side and stared at him curiously. His chest didn't move, signifying that he wasn't breathing. Was he dead? Or did vampires not need to breathe? I arched my brow and observed his pale face. His eyes were closed, his black locks lying beside his face motionless, his hands lied on his chest. I smiled. This was neat. When my stomach growled for the third time this morning I lowered his lid and headed towards the door. I don't care what Baskerville wanted. I was hungry. I tilted forward until I was on my tiptoes and reached for the doorknob. I gripped the bronze knob and pulled the door open. Everything was so quiet as I poked my head out into the corridor and looked around. Where was everybody? Was everybody a vampire here? I slowly stepped out into the bright corridor and looked in all directions. This was so creepy...I loved it! I was used to being scared from living in the woods for so long. Practically nothing scared me anymore. And when something did I enjoyed it. My heart thumping in my chest, my blood pumping, the adrenaline! I smiled and closed the door behind me. I walked down the corridor casually, looking at all the paintings I past. Most were very dark and just sad. My smile fell as I looked over a man burning on a stake. The next was a pale woman lying on a bed, nothing but black roses all around her. Was she dead? Or was she depressed? Or perhaps she had some sort of dark secret admirer that gave her all those black roses? The next was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and big blue eyes.

I stopped in front of this painting, staring up at her in awe. She wore a beautiful golden dress that flowed around her nicely. Her hands were placed in front of her and her smile was so soft and bright. Who was she? I looked for any formation on her portrait but there was nothing. I furrowed my brows and stared up at her for another few seconds. I then continued on my way looking for food. I walked down the grand staircase, my hand sliding down the cool railing that was made of grey stone. I jumped off the last three steps and landed safely on my feet at the bottom of the stairs. I giggled and walked over to the dining hall where Alucard took me last night. Perhaps there was still some leftover food. I skipped into the dining hall and skipped all the way down the table. I looked around curiously for that bag of food Alucard had last night. I ran over to the side of the table and easily climbed up onto it without any problems. But when I got up there I found no food or bag of food. I put my hands on my hips and looked in different parts of the room. But I then caught something in the corner of my eye. I looked over at the doorway to see a male in a low crouch. His eyes glowed a bright red, his fangs and nails were elongated. I came to realize that he was stalking me. And as soon as he realized that I saw him he hissed lowly, baring his fangs at me. My eyes became wide. WAIT HE WAS STALKING ME! MEANING HE WANTED TO EAT ME! The vampire lunged for me. I screamed and jumped off the table in time before he could land on me. I slid across the floor and collided into the brick wall hard. I quickly collect my bearings and pushed off the wall. I ran for dear life.

Before I could make it to the door my exits were caught off by two other male vampires. They hissed lowly and got into stances, ready to pounce. I screamed again and turned on my heel. I found myself trapped between the vampire on the table and the two other vampires. I tried to lunge for safety and slid under the table. I knew that I wasn't safe for long but it would be enough to protect me for now. I crawled down the table, hoping they would leave me alone. Two of the vampires walked down either side of the table, following me. While the third vampire growled in anger and threw a chair against the wall. I screamed and wrapped my arms around my head, pressing my forehead against the cold ground. Tears poured down my face. Horrible past memories came flooding back to me. I shook my head and sobbed. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop..." I kept muttering to myself over and over again.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I was resting in my coffin, sound asleep until I heard a scream. My eyes flickered open immediately and my demon roared in anger. I threw open my coffin and flitted out of my room. My eyes glowed a dark crimson as I raced to get to the girl. I didn't bother with the stairs and jumped over the balcony. I landed safely on my feet and turned on my heel, facing the dining hall. I found three newborn vampires around either side of the table. They were growling in anger and trying to force Seras out from under the table. My fangs elongated and I clenched my fists, my nails biting into the palm of my hands. The vampires stiffened when feeling my rage and darkness. They slowly looked over at the door and stared at me with wide, scared eyes. I smirked at them. They'll set a good example to the rest of the castle. They backed away as I walked into the room. My eyes flickered to each of their faces. I heard Seras sniffling as she cowered under the table muttering to herself. They went around to the opposite side of the table, trying to keep their distance from me. I stopped at the middle of the table where Seras was. I gave another dark look towards the three newborns then kneeled so I was looking down at Seras. She was curled up in a small ball, crying her eyes out.

"Seras," I whispered soothingly and rested a hand on her shoulder. Seras cried harder and curled up more when feeling my touch. Suddenly I got mental images of a tall brunette male throwing a chair against a wall and yelling at a few servants. He then smacked her across the face. I pulled my hand away from Seras' shoulder, stunned by what I just saw. Seras was abused? By who? Is that why she was living in the woods? Because she ran away from home or wherever she came from? Just what happened to her? "Nimphus," I growled, not a second later he appeared beside me.

"Yes, my Lord?" He answered, I glared up at him, thoroughly pissed that Seras was abused then had to deal with these three assholes.

"Gather a few of your men." I ordered, I then glared at the three newborns. "Take these three out and find a nice spike for them." I finished with a smirk. Nimphus stared at me for a few seconds and then bowed his head.

"Yes, my Lord." He replied, the three newborns gulped and back up towards the wall. I watched as Nimphus called for a few servants and then approach the newborns. We haven't had a good impalement in years. This should be quite entertaining. They dragged the newborns out as they screamed on the top of their lungs and tried to escape. I looked back down at Seras. She had stopped crying but her eyes were closed tightly and she was still hiding her face in her arms. I sighed and walked away from her. She'll come out when she was ready to come out. I walked out the dining hall and walked over to the main doors. I walked around the side of the castle, heading towards the back where the impaling will take place. With my vampiric hearing I could hear small footsteps. I snickered when I realized that Seras was following after me. She probably didn't like that she was alone in the castle with other vampires. She followed close behind me as we made our way to the back. I stuffed my hands into my coat pocket and stopped in my tracks. Seras nearly ran into my legs, surprised that I stopped suddenly. She looked around me, watching as the first vampire was slowly impaled on spike. Blood poured from his body as he screamed in pain. Seras gasped and gripped my coat, burying her face into it. I chuckled at the girl and rested a hand on the top of her head. I looked back to see that the second vampire was going to be impaled. The small girl stepped away from me when hearing the second vampire's screams of pain. She came up beside me and watched curiously. I arched a brow and stared at her out of the corner of my eye. She seemed so interested in it, no longer afraid that people were being impaled on sharp spikes. I looked back to see the third vampire's impalement. I was surprised to feel a small hand slide into my bigger one. I looked down at Seras to see her holding my hand and staring up at her tormentors.

"Alucard," Seras whispered, she then looked up at me. "They're vampires...wouldn't they just heal?" I cackled at the child and looked back up at the vampires. They were clearly still alive but unable to escape their imprisonment. They shall spend their eternity up there, writhing in pain as crows peck out their eyes and peel off their flesh. I cackled some more and picked up the small girl. She clung to my neck as I turned on my heel and carried her back to the castle. She stared back at the three impaled vampires. She then smirked and pressed her cheek against mine. I purred and stroked her spikey hair. If these feelings for her never appeared I would say that she would be a perfect daughter. She would make a wonderful dark princess. I could turn her so she would never grow old and remain my little girl forever. I shook my head, my smirk faltering. No, she wasn't a daughter. There was something more to these feelings. I felt...close to her. Almost as if she was...apart of me. Seras sighed and rested her chin on my shoulder. I entered through the main doors and climbed the stairs, heading to my room. Where the hell is Baskerville? He was suppose to watch the girl while I slept. I narrowed my eyes, a little angry with the hell hound. She almost became someone's meal because he wasn't here. I then pictured Seras curled up beneath the table crying. I became concerned, holding her closer to my form.

"Seras," I whispered, she leaned her head against mine. I assumed she was listening and continued on. "Where did you originally come from?" She tensed in my embrace, her small hand fisting my coat. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye but all I saw were her blonde locks. "Seras?" She exhaled through her nose, her lips were a thin line. I sighed, she wasn't going to tell me. I tried entering her mind to see more images but surprisingly something was there to keep me out. This was the first time since Integra. I have always been able to enter _any _humans mind. Sir Integra was my master. But Seras wasn't. So, why wasn't I able to enter her mind? "Why are you blocking me?" I asked her, a little angry. She groaned and buried her face in the crook of my neck. My black locks tickled the side of her face but she stayed still, not caring. I walked down the corridor to my bedroom and phased through the door. I carried her over to the far side of the room and set her back down on the bed. She stared up at me nonchalantly. I studied her for a good few seconds. When I didn't get any answers I was searching for I kneeled down and rested my hands on either side of her. I looked deeply into her blue orbs, she looked straight back at me. I wanted to ask her so many things, mainly about her family and home, but would she be willing to answer? I sort of doubt it, she would even answer a simple question. I just wanted to know where she came from. I wanted to know why I felt things for her. I wanted to know everything about her. I cupped her warm cheek. She still stared down at me blankly. Her small hands rested in her lap and her head was lowered. "Allow me in." I spoke softly to her. Her eyes flickered around my face, deciding on rather or not she should let me. She folded her hands and looked away from me.

Seras shook her head. Now she was back to not talking to me, great. I sighed as my hand slipped from her cheek. "What's happened to you?" I asked, wondering what happened to that bright child I found in the hospital crib. "Who broke you?" She looked back at me, depression and fear growing in her eyes. I became angry. Who broke Seras?! Who made it so she didn't trust anybody and feared most things? Who made it so she hides from her problems instead faces them? Who made it so she doesn't talk or smile? I growled lowly, gritting my teeth. I wished to meet this person who hurt my little Seras. I rose to my feet, she once more looked away from me. I rested a hand on the top of her head. "I'm becoming possessive over you, my little pet." I admitted to her, she looked up at me.

"You can feel it too?" She whispered to me, my eyes became slightly wide and I kneeled once more. She could feel what I was feeling? She knew what I was talking about?

"You feel it?" I asked her, she stared down at me. I waited semi-patiently for her to speak but she didn't. She looked down at her lap. Her fingers lightly brushed over my fingers. "Seras, what is it you feel?" I asked, trying to get her to pay attention. She sighed and looked back down at me.

"There's a connection." She muttered, furrowing her brows. Perhaps she understood this more than I did.

"Do you understand it?" I asked her, she bit her lower lip and looked back at her lap. I could see that she was trying to think it over. She then shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. I sighed, a little disappointed that neither one of us knew what this connection meant. I nodded my head and rose to my feet, deciding to leave the matter alone for now. Just then Baskerville and Alexander phased through the bedroom door carrying a bag of food. I arched a brow at him while Seras cowered, afraid of the other vampire. The hell hound jumped up onto the bed and set the bag of food down next to Seras. I then sensed that Seras was hungry. I snickered, that's why he wasn't with Seras. He was trying to find her food. Alexander must have accompanied him, but why? Was he trying to get on my good side by helping with the child's needs? The small human giggled and petted him. I reached into the bag and pulled her out a peanut butter sandwich. She cautiously took it as she stared up at Alexander who smiled down at her. She took small bites and scooted away from the vampire. I shook my head at her and looked over at Alexander. His smile fell and he looked up at me.

"How is your pet doing?" He asked, smirking at me. I crossed my arms, a little annoyed with my followers.

"She's well." I replied. I glanced at Seras as I rested a hand on Alexander's shoulder. I led him over towards the door. "This time watch her." I told Baskerville, he nodded his head. I phased Alexander and myself through the door. I led us down the corridor, hoping Seras wouldn't eavesdrop.

"What is it, my Lord?" He asked, a little frightened to be alone with me. I sighed, I usually never spoke to my followers, or closest friends, about my feelings but perhaps they knew something about this.

"I've decided that I'm keeping Seras." I told him, his eyes became wide. He rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing me cautiously.

"May I ask 'why', my Lord?" He asked, I nodded my head.

"There's been a connection built between Seras and myself." I started, but Alexander stopped in his tracks. I looked back at him with an arch brow.

"Is she your fledgling?" He asked curiously, I snickered.

"Not yet." I answered, he exhaled and looked down at the ground. "This connection is different from a bond between our fledglings."

"I know, Sir." He muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. He looked back at the door.

"You know?" I asked, he looked back at me and nodded his head.

"You started feeling the connection a few years back?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered, he nodded his head again and licked his dry lips.

"It was the same way with my mate." He said with a small smile, my eyes became slightly wide. Now we're talking about his mate? Unless...He couldn't mean...That couldn't be right. He smiled up at me. "Congratulations, my Lord. You finally found your mate." I practically froze in my spot. My eyes flickered back towards the bedroom door. That was the connection? Seras was my...my...I gulped and looked away.

"But she's a child." I muttered, he nodded his head.

"Well your mate had to be born sometime." He replied with a chuckle. "Did you expect her to skip her childhood and go straight into adulthood?" I ignored his disrespectfulness just this once. At the moment I was too preoccupied. I didn't know how to feel about this. I have always thought about having a mate but never actually thought I would find her. And she was just a child. I then became suddenly angry, my demon roaring. Someone hurt my precious little mate. Those three idiotic vampires tried to eat my girl! And then there was that damn human who broke my little Seras! Alexander drew back a little, seeing that I was furious. "My Lord?" He whispered. "Are you alright?" My eyes flickered back to his, I calmed down a little.

"Seras is my...mate?" I asked him, he slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, my Lord. I believe so." He whispered, shaking a bit as he took a step away from me.

"Thank you for your cooperation." I muttered and left him there in the corridor. He watched after me for a few seconds and then bolted. I snickered and phased through my bedroom door. Seras lied on her back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling in a bored manner. Baskerville lied beside her. His head rested between his paws and his tail wagged as he watched her. I gave the child a small smile. Relieved to finally know the connection between us was. But should I tell her? I smirked. No, I think that I'll let her figure that out on her own. See how long it takes her. I purred and walked over to my little mate who smiled up at me as soon as she saw me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans, **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Seras' POV)**

Alucard walked back into the room after speaking with one of the scary vampires. He grinned at me, I giggled and smiled up at him. I sat up as he stood beside me. He looked me over with a snicker.

"We should find you some clothes." He said, looking at my black nightshirt that I've grown to love. It was so comfortable.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked him curiously.

"My dear, I can go many mornings and nights without sleep." He told me, I looked away, a little upset. He'll never get any sleep. He will get tired sooner or later. But he'll be asleep when I'm awake. And I'll be asleep when he's awake. How will we ever get to spend some time together? I looked back up at him when an idea came to me.

"Well, why don't we both just go back to bed now?" I asked him with a smile. Then we'll both be awake tonight and spend some time together.

"We?" Alucard repeated with an arch brow.

"Yeah," I muttered as I stood up on the bed and walked over to him. I then glanced down at his coffin, he followed my gaze. When his eyes met his coffin a big toothy grin appeared and he chuckled lightly. He then looked back at me.

"You want to sleep in a box with me?" He asked, I grabbed bed post so I wouldn't fall off the bed.

"No, I want to sleep in the coffin with you." I corrected him, he just shook his head and continued chuckling.

"The night life is not for you, child, not yet anyway." He purred as he picked me up. I pouted my lip as I stared up at him.

"But I want to spend time with you. I'm going to be all alone in the daytime." I told him in a whisper as I crossed my arms. His grin faded away as his fingers fixed a strand of my hair.

"You're not alone, child, I'm here with you." He said, gesturing towards his coffin. I glared down at the stupid black box.

"It's not the same." I whined as I stared back up at him. He sighed and set me down on the bed. Before he could completely part from me I took his hand and held onto it. He looked back down at me nonchalantly. I stared back up at him. A part of me didn't want him to leave. I felt safe when he was near. I felt...content. Was it part of the connection between us? Or was this all in my mind? After all, he was a strange to me still...though it seemed like I knew him. I looked down at our hands. His hand was so much bigger than mine. I flipped his hand over and spread my hand over his, seeing the difference. His skin was soft, smooth, and so cold. But his cold skin didn't bother me, it was actually...comforting in away. I traced the lines on his palm. He turned his hand over and connected it with mine. I stared down at it for a few seconds and then looked back up at Alucard.

"Come, my little Queen." He whispered as he picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder. "You may rest in my coffin with me." I smiled, happy that I wasn't going to be alone anymore. He walked us over to his coffin and used the tip of his boot to kick open the lid. He then lowered us into the coffin. He then reached out and replaced the lid. My smile widened as I lied on top of him. He snickered and wrapped his coat around me more so I was warm. I giggled and snuggled up more into his coat, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head as he tried to find sleep. My ear was pressed against his chest, I was surprised to hear him purring. I giggled again, the elder vampire was happy? Good, I was happy too. I wrapped my arms around him but they were too short and wouldn't wrap all the way around him. I closed my eyes and nuzzled his chest.

"I love you, Alucard." I whispered, he snickered again and lightly stroked my hair.

"I love you too, Seras." He purred sounding so...evil. I furrowed my brows wondering what got into him. Did he know something? Or was he just being normal, old Alucard? I shrugged it off and relaxed against him. I soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Later That Night**

**(Nimphus' POV)**

A few of Alucard's followers/closest friends and myself sat around the dining room table. Alexander had just got done telling us what Alucard and he discussed last night. I rested my chin in my hand as I stared at the table. There was an uproar of anger and happiness. Most did not like the human child. But others are happy for our Lord Alucard and wish him the best with his mate. How can Alucard trust this girl? Especially after what happened with Mina. He hasn't taken a lover since Mina. Can he honestly trust this one? I sighed, then again the child was...pure. She was so innocent and shy. Perhaps she will not betray our Lord Alucard like Mina.

"Nimphus?" One called out to me, I looked over to see that everybody was quiet and staring at me. "Will you keep quiet the rest of the night?" I rose to my feet and waited for them to speak. "You are Alucard's right hand man, what do you have to say about this?"

"Perhaps you can talk Alucard out of this. He doesn't know for sure that the girl's his mate." Another spoke.

"Why do you wish to get rid of her? She is bringing our King joy." Someone yelled.

"The girl is nothing but a pet to him! He's too attached to her and isn't thinking straight!" A male growled.

"We'll give the girl a chance." I growled, the room became silent and they all looked back at me surprised. "She is still young and is not ready for our King. Eventually she'll become of age and we'll see then if she is truly worthy for him." Some of them scowled at me, others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Nimphus, you're just as blind as him!" A vampire bared his fangs at me. "Can you not see that she's manipulating him?!"

"How so, brother?" I asked, glaring at Marku.

"The girl has only been here for one night and she already has Alucard wrapped around her finger! She could ask for anything and he'll give it to her in a heartbeat." Marku growled. "Why is she really here anyway? Where did she come from?"

"You're being ridiculous," Alexander growled. "The girl is his mate. And I doubt she would manipulate Alucard. She fears us, she doesn't talk and barely eats when we're around. She knows that we would end her if she hurt our King in anyway." All of us then froze when we caught Alucard's scent. He was near. Fear filled us, hoping that he didn't catch anything we said. He would punish us if he found out we were talking about his mate like this. We all looked towards the door, waiting for the elder vampire to appear. We heard small footsteps and then the human child appeared. She wore a blue dress that matched her eyes. As soon as she saw us she paled, her eyes became wide. We could smell her fear as she stared into the room filled with vampires. We heard panting and then Baskerville walked up beside her. She glanced at him with a small smile, some of the fear draining away once her protector came. The dog growled lowly at us, sensing that we were a threat towards the girl.

"Child, what is your name?" I asked her as I took a few steps forward. Her smile vanished and she looked over at me, kind of surprised that I was speaking to her. When she didn't answer Alexander spoke.

"Our King called her Seras last night." He mentioned, crossing his arms. The girl then nodded her head in agreement. Marku scoffed and glared back at me.

"She isn't fit for our King! She can't talk or stand up for herself! She's ignorant!" Marku yelled, glaring back at the small girl who was extremely offended.

"There are reasons why I don't stand up for myself. But why should I explain myself to you?" She growled in a British accent, we looked back at her surprised. She glared up at Marku, thoroughly pissed with him. "You're arrogant. The only reason why you're trying to get rid of me is because you don't like me. You don't care if Alucard is happy or what he wants. You're just thinking about yourself." A few vampires looked over at Marku, knowing that this was true about him. He crossed his arms and smirked down at the girl. "I don't even know why you don't like me, you guys don't even know me."

"You fears us but yet you don't know us." I told her with a smirk, she took a few steps forward.

"True, but I fear you because you guys are predators and humans are your prey." She said. "I have a reason to fear you. But you guys don't have a reason not to like me." I chuckled amused, I was actually starting to like this child.

"We are sure that you will hurt our King." Someone gave a reason. Her eyes became wide.

"Why would I want to hurt Alucard?" She asked. "He's nothing but kind to me." A few vampires snickered.

"More than kind." One of them corrected her. She just stood there, staring at us nonchalantly. Did Alucard not tell her what she was to him? Did she not know that she was his mate?

"Child, do you not know your true purpose here yet?" I asked her, she furrowed her brows as she stared up at me.

"No," She whispered, shaking her head.

"Alucard is your mate." I told her without thinking, she still stared up at us blankly.

"What's that?" She asked, a few vampires huffed in annoyance.

"Patience, brothers, she does not know our ways." I told them, holding out a hand as I stared at the human. "In a few years Alucard shall take you as his." I told her as I walked down the table towards her. When I got to the young girl I kneeled so we were about eye level. "He'll turn you into a creature of the night and have sexual intercourse with you. You will then be his bride for an eternity. You can have no other, you shall see no other. You are his." We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I could see her thinking over what I had said. I could feel that she was nervous...and scared. She held her hands behind her back and then nodded her head.

"Okay," She whispered as she took a step away from me. I reached out a hand, going to go cup her cheek but she stepped out of my reach. I arched a brow, did she not trust me? Or perhaps she did not like to be touched? I shook my head at her, not sure what got her so jumpy. She looked at the floor then. "What I feel...for him...it makes sense now." She whispered. "Why didn't he tell me?" I then mentally slapped myself when I realized that I should have let my King tell _his_ Queen that they were going to be mates. He was going to kill me if he ever found out that she knew.

"Perhaps he just wanted to surprise you." I told her with a small smile, hoping to God she won't say anything to him. She looked back up at me. "You shouldn't let him know that you know. Wait until he's ready to tell you." She sighed and looked away from me.

"You weren't suppose to tell me, were you?" She asked. "Now you're afraid what Alucard will do if he knew you told me." I stared at her surprised and then nodded my head.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I should have let him explain it to you." I whispered.

"No, I'm glad you told me. Now I'm prepared when he's going to tell me and won't freak out on him." She said. "I won't tell him that you told me." I gave her a small smile and nodded my head.

"Where is your mate, child?" Alexander asked, she shrugged her shoulders.

"He's upstairs. He told me he would be down in a minute." She whispered.

"Do my ears deceive me or do I hear you talking finally?" Alucard asked, he stepped into the doorway, grinning down at Seras. She looked back at him with a small smile. Our King stepped into the room, walking over to his chosen mate. I rose to my full height, bowing my head to him. He ruffled her hair gently and she beamed up at him with a giggle. "Why don't you take Baskerville to the throne room and play with him." He ordered, she nodded her head and left the room with the black hell hound. Our King watched after her until she was safe in the throne room. He then turned back towards us with a dark, malicious glare. His fangs were elongated and he growled lowly. I cowered a bit but stayed where I was in front of him. "You told her?" He growled lowly, I bowed my head to him.

"Yes, Sir." I answered, trying to sound strong. He clenched his fists, I could feel his anger and it scared me. His anger was never directed towards me before.

"Out of all my loyal followers, I thought you would have known better." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Sir. But I thought she had a right to know." I added.

"I was going to tell her when the time was right." He snarled as he calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." I whispered, bowing my head to him for the third time tonight. "If it helps, my Lord, she took it well." A smirk then appeared on his face and he glanced back at the throne room.

"Good," He purred, I looked up at him curiously. Wondering why he was so...calm, especially after what I did.

"If I may, Sir, why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked, he chuckled and looked back down at me.

"I wouldn't kill Seras' one and only friend." He said, grinning down at me. I furrowed my brows.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Seras has taken a liking to you." He purred, he then fisted my shirt and pulled me close. "You will befriend Seras. She needs someone other than me to trust around here."

"Yes, Sir." I muttered, too scared to argue. Marku snickered, Alucard's grin fell and he looked past me at the other vampire. My King let go of my shirt and walked over towards Marku with a wide grin.

"Oh, but your punishment is mush worse." He purred, I turned and looked back at the two vampires. Marku was no longer smirking as he cowered. "You wanted to get rid of _my _Queen." He grabbed Marku by his throat and lifted him off the ground a foot or so. The vampire choke within his grasp. I gasped lowly when I saw the human child walk past me. She watched Alucard curiously as he choked the vampire. She then sighed and walked over to him. Seras fisted his coat and hugged his leg. Alucard froze as he felt her small embrace.

"Ignore him Alucard, he's not worth it." She whispered to him, but we all knew that she just didn't want him to kill Marku. Why was she saving him after the way he treated her? Was she that innocent that she could forgive someone that easily? We watched amazed when Alucard actually listened and dropped Marku. No one has ever gotten Alucard to stop from killing somebody. He turned and faced his little one with a grin. He picked her up, holding her close to his chest. Alucard then looked back over at Marku who lied on the floor pathetically rubbing his throat. "I think you owe Seras an apology." He growled lowly, glaring at the vampire at his feet. Marku quickly got into a low bow and stared up at Seras.

"Forgive me, my Queen, I was foolish plotting against you. I wish to be only loyal to you." He said frantically, fearing what Alucard would do...or what Seras would want done with him. The human child smiled brightly at him.

"You're forgiven." She whispered, Alucard snickered and then walked away with Seras. A few of us glanced over at Marku who was still on the floor. He watched after his King and future Queen, a little angry that he had to apologize to a human. I looked away and followed after my King who entered his throne room. He seated himself on his throne, setting Seras on his lap. Baskerville wasn't too far from them, he lied next to Alucard's throne near his feet.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV) **

I stared down at Seras as she stared up at me. I knew that we were both thinking about the same thing. I stroked her cheek with the back of my fingers, not minding the vampires that followed me to my throne room. Why they weren't with their own mates, I'll never know. How could they even part from them? I was away from Seras for a few minutes and missed her beside me.

"Seras," I whispered her name softly, her beautiful blue eyes lit up when I spoke to her. "You know of your future now." She nodded her head.

"When in the future?" She asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. I sighed and thought about it, tangling my fingers in her hair.

"When you're twenty." I said, thinking that would be the proper age when I can take her as mine. She then looked a little sad.

"That's a long time from now." She whispered, lowering her head a little.

"To a vampire, that is nothing. The years will breeze by, and before you know it we'll be mates." I spoke to her softly, she sighed and leaned against me, resting her head on my chest.

"What if you find another mate that's older than me?" She asked, I cackled, finding her greatly amusing. She still didn't know of our ways.

"You're my one and only mate, my dear." I purred to her, wrapping an arm around her possessively. She smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing against me.

"Promise me you won't find another mate." She whispered, I gave her a toothy grin. Was she so worried that I would leave her side? Did she worry that I didn't love her? Such a foolish child thinking these rash thoughts. I chuckled again and pulled her even closer.

"I promise." I whispered to her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Six Years Later (Seras- Age 13)**

**(Alucard's POV)**

I felt Seras' shift in my arms but thought nothing of it. Her legs brushed against mine, I heard her heel connect with the wall of the coffin. One of her hands gripped my arm tightly, digging her nails into the fabric and into my flesh. A small groan came from the girl. She buried her face into the crook of my arms and clung to me. My eyes flickered open when another small but stressed groan came from her. I shifted my head so I was looking down at my little Seras. Her eyes were closed tightly but tears were trailing down her face. The girl was holding on so tight that she was practically straddling my arm now. I unwrapped my free arm from her and lightly stroked her hair. Every now and then my (soon-to-be) Draculina had nightmares...or day-mares since she slept during the day with me. I rested my forehead against hers and looked into her mind.

_I saw through Seras' eyes that we were standing in some kitchen. A few maids behind her were cowering, muttering to themselves as they watched intently. The small human girl stood in front of a rather large male, but it was hard to see his face because of the lighting. The male then struck my little Seras, knocking her right off of her feet. She fell onto her side hard with a sob and cupped her stinging, red cheek. Warm tears trailed down her face as she looked back up at the man who was gritting his teeth and scowling down at her. He then reached down and fisted her hair, pulling her back up and placing her on her own two feet. Seras grabbed his wrist, trying to lessen the pain on her head. The male was yelling something at her but it was inaudible. _

I sighed and pulled out of her mind. I stayed calm though I was absolutely furious within. My demon growling and grumbling in fury. But he couldn't do anything about this either. We didn't know where our Seras came from. We didn't even know what this human looked like. And no matter what I tried Seras refused to tell me anything of her past. She would usually hide away whenever I asked her about her dreams. I looked away from Seras and continued stroking her cheek, trying to soothe my young mate. I brushed my hand over her forehead and transferred her one of her most favorite dreams. Slowly Seras' became limp, her grasp on me loosened and she relaxed in the crimson sheets. I smirked, happy to see her so calm and relaxed once more. I tangled my fingers into her soft, golden locks and held onto her. I closed my eyes, trying to find sleep once more. But I was unable to me, my demon was still stirring inside of me. We were both wide awake and angry.

"God damn it," I growled under my breath, angry that I couldn't do anything about Seras' past. I unwrapped my arms from Seras and phased through the lid of the coffin so I wouldn't disturb her. Very little light was shining through the thick black curtains. It was almost dusk and then all the vampires will rise from their coffins, including my little one. I glanced down at my coffin, staring at it for a long moment before departing. I left my bedroom and started traveling down the hall, heading to my throne room. How could I get Seras to talk to me about it? She blocked me off before I could fully search her mind. I growled in frustration and banged my fist against a nearby wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something shake. I turned my head slightly, glaring at a very old portrait. My glare softened and I removed my fist from the wall. I stared into the eyes of my old lover, my human wife, Eleanor. I remembered very little about her...but I did remember that I loved her. And I certainly did remember her bright blue eyes that used to look deeply into mine as I held her at night. But that's all I could remember. Her golden dress she wore in the portrait did not trigger any memories. Not even her long golden locks or her charming little smile. My eyes flickered to the floor when remembering the night she took her life. Hopefully, my little Seras will not be the same. I walked away from the old portrait and continued my way down the corridor. As I walked down the grand staircase I could sense a few vampires in the kitchen. Perhaps making Seras' breakfast since she'll be getting up soon. I ignored them and pushed open the doors to the throne room, closing them behind me before anyone could bother me.

* * *

**(Seras' POV) **

I shifted my head and groaned as I awoke from a pleasant dream. I stretched out my arms but was surprised to find that I had enough room to spread them out so far. Usually Alucard's head was there or my fingers got tangled in his locks. I groaned in disappointment and cracked open my eyes. I looked to my side to see that Alucard was gone. I furrowed my brows and looked around the coffin stupidly, expecting to find him somewhere. Where was he? Why did he leave?...Did I snore again? Or did I hog the coffin...again? Damn, I try so hard to stay on my side of the coffin. I groaned and fell backwards onto my back. I rubbed my eyes, trying to fully wake myself. Alucard said that once I was a vampire all my human habits will slowly disappear. I will sleep soundly and motionless, and I wouldn't need to breathe anymore. I removed my hands from my eyes and stared up at the lid of the coffin.

"Alucard," I whined, I brushed my hand over the lid and pushed it open. I sat up with a sigh and looked around the room, looking for the elder vampire. But he was nowhere in sight. Where'd he go? My head lulled to the side and I closed my eyes, still very tired. I didn't get a good rest at all this morning. I kept having horrible dreams and waking up. I heard clicking and looked over to see Baskerville walking over, his nails scraping against the wooden floor. I smiled at the black hellhound as he came over and nosed my cheek. He then licked it and I giggled. "Alright, I'm getting up." I grumbled and got out of the coffin. I stretched my arms up over my head with a big yawn. Baskerville groaned and nosed the back of my knees, trying to get me moving. "Alright, alright." I rolled my eyes and walked over to my dresser. Obviously Alucard wanted to see me because usually Baskerville didn't push me like this. I pulled off my night shirt and fished around in my dresser drawer. I pulled out my bra and scowled at it. Now that I was of age I _had _to wear it. I hated the bloody thing. It was so uncomfortable and annoying. The first few times I wore it I had such a hard time putting it on and taking it off! I grumbled to myself as I pulled the damn thing on and clasped it.

I reached into another drawer and pulled out dark blue jeans and black long sleeved shirt. I pulled the items on and walked back over to the pushy dog. He lied near the coffin, looking up at me with innocent eyes. Once he saw that I was ready he climbed to his feet and started leading me towards the door. I groaned and slumped my shoulders, I followed after him. If Alucard wanted to talk to me why didn't he just come and get me himself? The lazy dog phased through the wooden door instead of wait for me to pull it open. The hellhound barked at me when I started lacking behind. "I'm coming," I told him as I pulled the door open and followed after him down the corridor. He ran down the corridor and then down the stairs. He then stood in the foyer waiting for me, his tail wagging crazily. I sprinted down the stairs, a little annoyed that I was being rushed. I was too tired and upset to chase after him. I yawned again and scratched the back of my head as I stopped in front of him. He moaned and pushed his head against my leg. I waved my head at him, still yawning as I walked away.

"Yeah, yeah." I said through a yawn. This time he followed after me, panting and wagging his tail. I pushed open the doors to the dining hall and stepped in. The table was crowded with male vampires and a few females. All went quiet when I entered but I was used to that. I just walked down the side of the table, heading to my spot next to Alucard's chair...which was empty. Where was he? I thought he wanted to talk to me. I eyed his chair as I sat down in my seat. A plate of eggs and bacon lied in front of me on the table. I sighed and looked down at my food. I wasn't really hungry. The room was filled with an uproar of talking once more, minding their own business. I pushed my plate to the side and lied my head in my arms on the table. My eyes drifted shut and I exhaled through my nose. Why did I keep having all these horrible dreams? Why couldn't they just stop? I just wanted to forget my past and move on. Will I keep having these dreams for the rest of eternity? Or will they eventually stop?

"Please eat, Lady Seras." My friend, Nimphus said in almost a begging tone. My eyes flickered open and I stared off to the side.

"Yes," Alexander chimed in. "Your King needs you to be healthy. If you start becoming weak on him he won't be able to turn you." There were a few murmurs of agreement around the table from those who were listening. I sat up straighter in my chair and stared down at my eggs once more.

"I'm not hungry," I muttered, shaking my head and looking across the table at Alexander. He sighed and gave me a stern look.

"Are you sick, my Lady?" Nimphus asked as he rested the back of his hand against my cheek, checking to see if I was hot. I didn't flinch when feeling his cold skin. I was used to it. I was used to living with vampires. Getting up at night, sleeping in during the day. Hearing the screams of terrified civilians as they were feasted upon when we celebrated something. The smell of blood all day long. I eyed Alexander's wine glass that was filled to the brim with blood. Eventually I'll be sitting at this table as _one _of them. Drinking the same warm, dark red substance. I gulped and pulled my head out of Nimphus' touch.

"I'm fine," I whispered, I still had seven more years until that fateful night. Until Alucard takes me up to his room and lied me down on his bed. I cringed and closed my eyes tightly when imagining that wicked grin plastered to his face as he leans over me. But with my eyes closed I could still see that horrid image...where he bares his fangs and shows me every sharp tooth that will be imbedded into my vulnerable throat. I didn't notice that the room had suddenly gone quiet until a cold, big hand cupped my cheek. I gasped lowly, my eyes shot open. I quickly snapped my head to the side and found Alucard standing over me. He looked very concerned as he stared down at me. I gulped and breathed heavily. I then realized that I not only had paled but my heart was beating so fast that _I _could even hear it. Alucard and I stared at each other for a long minute. But my heart never slowly, it only sped up when I saw him.

"If you're not sick then what's bothering you?" Alucard asked, I licked my dry lips and calmed my breathing, my heart slowing down very little.

"Nothing," I whispered, his fingers brushed over my cheek and then his hand fell to his side.

"Hmn," He hummed, studying me for a few seconds longer. He then looked away and gestured towards my plate. "Then eat," He ordered, I faced forward in my seat as he walked around my chair and sat down at the head of the table beside me. Alucard pushed my plate back in front of me as Alexander poured his King a glass of blood. I picked up my fork and lightly stabbed my eggs with it but I still refused to eat. Alucard watched me while drinking his blood. The room was in an uncomfortable silence. Everyone looking at each other or over at Alucard and myself. Alucard set his goblet down in front of him on the table and connected his fingers as he leaned back in his chair. His leg draped over his other leg and his eyes followed my fork. The room was filled with soft murmurs and whispers, people returning to their original conversations. The only three quiet vampires in the room were Alucard, Alexander, and Nimphus. Alexander and Nimphus were my two closest friends, I think the reason why I bonded with them so well is because they reminded me of my father. They were always so nice to me, so caring and respectful. They helped Alucard raise me. Whenever I was sick or needed a friend, they were always there. And now they were just as concerned as Alucard because I wasn't myself. Usually I came down and ate my breakfast, spoke with a few vampires or just played around with Baskerville, smiling the whole time. But tonight I just wasn't in the mood. "Seras," Alucard spoke softly. "You've been having those dreams again." My eyes became wide and I dropped my fork.

Oh God, he knew that I was having them again?! I gulped and sat up straighter in my chair, refusing to look over at my King. Why did he care so much?! I just wanted him to stop asking! I just wanted to forget my past! I gripped the side of my chair until my knuckles turned white. I bit down hard on my tongue and tried blocking Alucard and the rest of the world out.

"Where did you come from, child?" He continued, I groaned and closed my eyes tightly when I felt tears well up. I saw images of my parents and shuddered. "Who is that man you fear?" I shot out of my chair and sprinted towards the doors. I was tired of not being able to escape my past! I was tired of fearing it! Of fearing that _place_!...Of fearing..._that man_. That horrible, horrible man. Warm tears trailed down my face and I left the dining hall.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

Seras left in a flash, the scent of her salty tears in the air. I sighed and leaned back in my chair as my eyes flickered to her plate. It was worth a shot asking her but I wished that she had ate her breakfast. I picked up my goblet of blood as I looked back at the doors. What was bothering Seras earlier? She was so pale, her heart thundering. She usually didn't act that way when having one of her nightmares. So, what frightened her? My eyes wandered around the table of vampires. It couldn't have been us. She was used to us. Unless she _was_ scared of us...But why now? After six years of living with us, why is she scared now?...Was she afraid of becoming like us?...Why? She was practically one of us already. She slept in a coffin, is up at night. She's pale from lack of sunlight and her senses have enhanced because she was around predators twenty-four seven. Perhaps Seras just needed a day to be human. She's been completely cut off of all human civilization. The only time she sees another human is when we're celebrating. And even then she runs and hides. Did Seras need to be around other humans? Perhaps some of her own age? I sighed. I didn't want her going into town alone. Wasn't there a fledgling here near her age? We couldn't have young fledgling's like thirteen year olds because it was against the vampire law. But I hoped there was an eighteen year old girl that could perhaps cheer my Seras up. A grin cracked my face then.

That's what Seras needs! A female companion! She was around males all day long. Their females and mates don't hang around my Seras because they didn't want to grow attach to the child. When becoming a vampire they had to give up ever having a child. So now having Seras here, and knowing of her fate, they keep their distance. While on the other hand the males keep Seras company because all they see her as is my future Queen. They don't see her as a child or even as a human anymore. That explains why Seras has been acting so strange tonight. I gulped down the rest of my blood and set the goblet down. The room became quiet suddenly when they sensed that I wanted their attention. I leaned back in my chair as my eyes skimmed over each vampire. Fledglings usually didn't sit with their masters because they felt uncomfortable being around powerful elders and especially being around me. They don't join us until they became their own vampire.

"I need a young fledgling for my Queen." I announced, a few people started murmuring, looking at each other. Alexander then rose to his full height and bowed his head to me.

"My wife, Rebecca, has a fledgling, age of eighteen." He told me, I then shook my head and gave him a stern look.

"No males," I growled lowly. "I'm searching for a young female to befriend Seras." I explained, a few vampires nodded their heads in agreement and rose to their feet. I looked over at the closest female and she bowed her head to me.

"My mate had a rather young fledgling, age of twenty-one." She told me, I drummed my fingers against the table, thinking it over.

"Are there any younger fledglings?" I asked, looking over at the last three standing vampires.

"Mine is seventeen." A male spoke, I grinned.

"Perfect," I purred.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I sat up on a tree branch in the highest tree I could find. I had stopped crying long ago but my old tears had stained my face. I tried wiping the evidence away as I stared up at the full moon. It was big and bright tonight, a few stars scattered around its beauty. I sighed and slumped my shoulders, my stomach then growled. I grabbed my aching stomach and licked my dry lips. I was kind of hungry now, I wished that I had obeyed and ate my breakfast. I then felt longs arms wrap around me. I didn't mind the tight embrace and held onto Alucard's arms. I felt his eyes burning into the back of my head as I stared up at the moon.

"You don't need to say anything right now but eventually I want you to tell me about your past." He spoke softly, I took in a deep breath and exhaled through my nose I craned my head back until I was looking at up the tall vampire. A grin spread across his face, his crimson orbs looking deeply into my blue ones. I shuddered against him, he chuckled lightly. "I have a gift for you, my little Draculina." He purred, he then scooped me up in his arms. I gasped and quickly clung to his neck, afraid that he'll let me fall out of the tree. But Alucard wasn't scared. His grin widened and he _jumped _out of the tree. I closed my eyes tightly, I could feel the air whooshing through my hair as gravity pulled us down. I then felt very light movements and heard Alucard's boots meeting the ground every second. I cracked open my eyes to see that Alucard was carrying me back to the castle. I looked behind us at the tree he jumped out of. I gaped at it, that was so high up!...I didn't even feel the impact to the ground. I looked back up at Alucard, his eyes were narrowed.

"I can walk," I whispered, he glanced down at me and snickered. He then set me down on my own two feet. I walked beside Alucard, his arm brushing against my shoulder every now and then. I shoved my hands into my pockets and hung my head until my eyes were hidden behind my bangs. What was this gift he suddenly had for me?...He wasn't turning me early, was he?!...No, then we wont' be able to mate because I'm too young. I sighed in relief. Alucard then pushed the main doors open and allowed me to enter first. I took a few steps into the foyer and looked around curiously. Alucard followed after me and closed the doors behind us. I glanced back at him with furrowed brows. He gave me a toothy grin and gestured his head towards the throne room. He slipped his hand into mine and led me over to the throne room. The doors were already open and as we stepped in I noticed that we weren't alone.

Standing in front of the two thrones was a young vampire girl. Her skin was white as snow, her hair was so bright it was like locks of sunshine. She wore a beautiful light blue dress, the skirt of the dress brushed over the top of her feet. She held her hands behind her back and looked around curiously. I arched a brow and looked back up at Alucard. Was the girl my gift? I didn't understand. I looked back at her. The girl suddenly stiffened and slowly turned to face us. She looked upon us with glowing green eyes. I cocked my head to the side and admired her beauty. My eyes then became wide. Wait! Was Alucard _replacing _me?! Anger and jealousy then rose up and I glared at the elder blonde. Warm tears trailed down my face. Alucard was then kneeling before me, cupping my cheeks.

"Seras, what's wrong?" He whispered, concerned. I then covered my face with my hands and shook my head.

"You promised me." I whispered through a sob and cried harder. "You promised that you wouldn't find another mate." Before I knew it I was being crushed to Alucard's chest. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my fingers in his soft, black locks as I cried in his shoulder.

"I would _never _replace _you_." He told me sternly. "You are mine forever, Seras Victoria. And I am forever yours." I calmed down a little, smiling as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Alucard." I whispered, cupping his cheek. I felt a smirk form on his face and he held me closer to him. I wiped away my tears with my free hand and looked back at the blonde. She stared at us with furrowed brows, confused and scared. "Then what's she doing here?" I whispered in his ear. He pulled out of the embrace and glanced over at the young vampiress. His smirk was gone and he gave her a stern look.

"She wishes to be your friend." The elder vampire implied as he looked back down at me. He then rose to his full height and ruffled my hair. "Have fun." He said before leaving me alone with the stranger. I slowly looked back over at her. We stared at each other for a long few seconds. The older girl then shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts, and kneeled before me.

"Forgive my rudeness, your Majesty. I've heard of you but this is the first time I've seen you." She told me, I shook my head at her.

"It's okay. You don't have to bow or call me 'your majesty'. Just call me Seras." I told her with a soft smile and a shrug of my shoulders. But she stayed kneeling.

"My Master said I must greet you properly. I can't disobey him or I'll be punished." She said, refusing to look at me.

"Um...But I'm going to be Queen." I used as an excuse. "I said that you don't need to bow...And please, just call me Seras." The girl then smiled up at me.

"Very well," She said and then rose to her feet. She bowed her head to me. "I am Makayla."

"Pretty name," I commented, her smile widened.

"Thank you," She replied.

"May I ask you something?" I asked her, her smile faltered and she furrowed her brows.

"Of course," She muttered.

"How come I haven't seen you here before? Are you a new fledgling?" I asked, she then snickered and shook her head.

"No, my Sire turned me three years ago." Makayla told me.

"Then how come I've never seen you?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders and sighed, her eyes flickering to the floor.

"Fledglings are mainly servants and students to their masters. We can only be seen when our masters call for or need us. Most of the fledglings hang out in the lounge but I keep to myself. I usually hide away in my room or in the library." She said, my smile widened.

"There's a library?!" I asked, her eyes became wide and she nodded her head with a small smile.

"Yes, my Lady...I mean, Seras." She corrected herself, I calmed down a little.

"Would you mind showing me sometime?" I asked curiously.

"I would love to. I can show you now if you want." Makayla offered as she gestured towards the side. I shook my head.

"No, maybe later. I was wondering if I could...discuss something with you though. Something private." I whispered as my smile vanished and my eyes flickered to the floor.

"Of course, Lady Seras. What is it?" She asked with furrowed brows, looking concerned.

"Let's go somewhere private." I said, not trusting nosy vampires like Alucard or even Marku. She nodded her head in agreement and followed after me out of the throne room. There was a long silence between us as I led her to Alucard's bedroom. I knew we would be safe in there since Alucard usually wasn't in there during the night. When I pushed the door open and Makayla saw which room it was she shook her head at me.

"I'm sorry but I shouldn't enter our King's chambers without his permission. If my scent is on his belongings he would be repulsed and furious since I am not his mate." She told me, I furrowed my brows and glanced into the room.

"You can't sit on the bed?" I asked her curiously, she sighed and hung her head.

"No, my Lady, your scent is there. If my scent replaces yours our King will go on a rampage." Makayla explained.

"Oh," I whispered. Then where were we suppose to talk? The girl then smiled softly.

"We can speak in my room, it's quite private, Lady Seras." She said, I returned the smile.

"Alright," I replied, I closed the bedroom door and followed her to her room. She pushed open the door and we stepped inside. My eyes skimped over the room, it was very small. All she had was a small bed, a normal sized coffin, a nightstand, and a dresser. I felt a little bad that she had such a small, bare room. She closed the door behind her and looked back at me.

"You may side," She told me, gesturing her head towards the bed. I nodded in a silent thank you and seated myself on her bed. She slowly walked over and seated herself on the foot of the bed. Makayla placed her hands in her lap and cocked her head to the side as she studied me. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I sighed and hung my head, a little nervous talking about this.

"I'm scared," I whispered, she furrowed her brows and gave me a puzzled look.

"Of what, my Lady?" She asked, cautiously placing her hand on my knee. I closed my eyes, ashamed of myself.

"Of Alucard," I said in barely a whisper. Makayla gasped, her eyes becoming wide. I then felt extremely guilty. "I'm scared of becoming a vampire." I continued, cracking open my eyes and staring at the floor.

"But...I heard that you weren't afraid. You just...accepted your fate!" She told me, I clucked my tongue and turned my head away from her. I could feel tears of anger welling up but none shed.

"I was young then, I didn't fully understand my fate." I replied, clenching my fists.

"Why are you scared now?" She asked in a whisper. I shrugged my shoulders and wiped at my eyes though I wasn't crying yet.

"I love Alucard and...I want to be with him." I told her. "But whenever I close my eyes I see that malicious look of his. I can feel his teeth imbedded in my throat as he sucks me dry. It makes my skin crawl...It makes me want to run and hide from him." I ended in a whisper. She shook her head at me and bit her lower lip, not sure what to say. I looked up at the elder blonde, even though I just met her it felt like I have known her forever. "What was it like when your Master turned you? Was it...painful?" The girl quickly looked away from me, her fang digging into her lower lip. As I looked deeply into her eyes I got the answer. I cowered and shook my head lightly. She saw the movement and looked over at me. Once she realized that I knew the answer she shook her head at me.

"There's _nothing _to be afraid of!" She suddenly told me, I sniffed and tried holding the tears back. "I will admit that...it was painful but you have nothing to fear! Alucard loves you and you love him! The pain will be quick, before you know it you'll be a vampire." She lied, I could see the lie in her eyes. I exhaled through my nose and gave her a soft smile. She's right, I loved Alucard...there's nothing I should fear. I wanted to be with him.

"Thank you," I whispered to her, I then gave her a tight hug. A second later she giggled and hugged me back. I was still scared of my fate but I didn't want to worry her or anyone else. I especially didn't want to worry Alucard. What would he say if he ever found out that I have cold feet? Besides I shouldn't be so worried, I still had seven years until _that _night comes. By then I bet I'll be happy with my choice.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review. **

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Alucard's POV)**

**The Next Day- Before Sunset**

I had my arms wrapped around Seras as we both slept soundly. She breathed ever so lightly, her chest moving my arm up and down every second with every breath. Seras moaned and shifted a little, nuzzling my chest. I stayed absolutely still, not needing to move to get comfortable or needing to breathe. Our slumber was then interrupted by a very light knocking on the coffin lid. I flickered my eyes open as Seras groaned in annoyance and stretched out her legs and arms.

"What?" I growled, angry that they had disturbed my young mate. My eyes glowed a dark crimson as I glared at the lid.

"I...Uh...I'm sorry to disturb you, your Majesty, but...humans are at the door demanding to speak with the head of the household. I don't think they realize that we're vampires." One of my servants told me. I furrowed my brows. The people who lived in my town knew what lived here. They dared not even come as far as the woods. Were these humans foreigners? Or did they just have a death wish?

"I'll be there in a minute." I informed my servant.

"Yes, Sir." He muttered and then left our room. I glanced down at Seras, her eyes were closed but I could sense that she was awake.

"Would you like to accompany me or do you wish to stay and rest some more?" I asked her curiously. She exhaled through her nose, her eyes then flickered open and she looked up at me. She thought it over for several seconds and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure," She murmured and then yawned, I chuckled at her incoherent answer. I pushed open the lid and rose to my full height, letting my dear Seras go. The girl sat up in the coffin and scratched her messy bed head. She yawned once more and rubbed one of her eyes.

"Are you coming?" I asked her again, she nodded her head in a tired manner. I snickered and shook my head at her. I then reached down, picked her up, and set her down outside of the coffin. She shuddered and wrapped one of her arms around mine. I smirked down at Seras and cupped her hand that grasped my arm gently. I then started leading the tired human towards the door. She stumbled a little but caught her balance. She reminded me of the ghouls that I used to kill. Always groaning and shuffling their feet. We stepped outside the door into the bright corridor. Seras groaned and quickly covered her eyes. The light didn't bother me though, my eyes were able to adjust faster than hers. I walked Seras down the corridor to the grand staircase. In the foyer stood the servant from earlier, he stood in front of the open door talking to three male humans. I felt Seras tense, her grasp on my arm tightening. My smirk faltered and I glanced down at her. She stared at the humans wide eyed, her face was very pale and she looked frightened. I arched a brow at her and looked back at the three humans. Was something wrong? Did Seras not feel comfortable being around her own kind? Or perhaps she just has a problem with human males? I looked back at my Queen and brushed my thumb over her hand.

"Seras," I whispered, trying to gain her attention. Seras pulled her arm away from mine and took a few steps backwards. "Seras?" I tried again, but then she took off down the corridor. I watched after her, worried and concerned. I'll have to talk to her later...If I'm able to find her. I turned my attention back to the three humans and walked down the stairs. The servant sensed me and slightly turned my way, looking back at me.

"My Lord," He said with a bow of his head and stepped out of my way. I came to the front door and observed each male. The first male was tall but not as tall as me. He had curly, ashy hair, a dark complexion, and black beady eyes. He wore a white suit with a light blue ascot and chewed on a toothpick. His grin was cocky and his personality was greedy and selfish. The second male was medium sized and was kind of well built. He had long, dark brown hair pulled back into a lousy ponytail. He also had a dark complexion and dark green eyes. He wore a beige suit with a white ascot. The third male was the shortest out of the group. He had short black hair, a pale complexion, and hazel eyes. He wore a dark grey suit. They looked me over from head to toe and then snickered at each other.

"What brings you here?" I asked, really not in the mood to deal with trespassers. The first male looked back at me, his grin widening.

"I've lost my...uh..._daughter_." He spoke in a thick Romanian accent. His two friends chuckled lightly. "Have you seen a little girl running about this area?" He asked, holding out his hand to show me how tall she was.

"No," I growled lowly, annoyed that I was awoken for this.

"Are you sure?" He asked, leaning towards me with a sly grin. I glowered at them, thoroughly pissed.

"Yes," I replied, he clucked his tongue and stood up straighter. He then scratched the side of his face with his thumb as he looked past me.

"It was a long way up here, it took us two hours. Do you think we could spend the night and travel back down tomorrow morning?" He asked, I then smirked. It wasn't often when humans willingly came into our den. How could I let an opportunity like this slip by?

"Timon, prepare three rooms for our guests." I purred, Timon smirked and bowed his head to me.

"Yes, Sir." He said in a malicious tone and went off to do his task. The humans snickered and entered without permission but I brushed it off.

"Wait here, Timon will show you gentlemen to your rooms." I told them and then left the foyer. I entered the dining hall, a few vampires already occupying the room. I walked down the side of the table and took my seat at the head of the table. In front of me was a bottle of blood and my goblet. To my right was Seras' breakfast but her seat was empty. Where was she? Hopefully she'll join me soon. I grabbed the goblet and the bottle, then poured myself a drink. I filled it to the brim and set the bottle back down as I took a gulp of the delicious blood. Just then Alexander and Nimphus entered with smirks on their faces. Alexander seated himself to my left while Nimphus seated himself to my right, beside Seras' spot.

"My Lord, there are humans here." Alexander informed me, I saw him lick over his fangs hungrily.

"Shall we feast upon them or are they our guests?" Nimphus asked, baring his long, sharp fangs.

"We shall feast upon them. But let's wait for them to get settled, I don't want them to get suspicious." I purred, I loved the thrill of the chase when I hunted the humans. One moment they're completely calm and then the next their heart is pounding and they're frightened. Blood always tasted better when the prey is scared.

"Yes, my Lord." Nimphus and Alexander said with a bow of their heads. Nimphus then looked to his side, noticing Seras' absence.

"Where is Lady Seras?" He asked, glancing back over at me. I sighed and looked down at Seras' spot.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"She hasn't eaten in two days. Do you suppose she's sick?" Alexander asked, I shook my head.

"No," I said. Did Seras fear for the humans? Did she know that we were going to feast upon them? Perhaps that's why she wasn't here. I exhaled through my nose in frustration. She needed to get used to that. After all, one day she'll be sitting at this table, feasting with us. More vampires entered the dining hall. I soon caught sight of Lucius and his fledgling, Makayla. They walked over to me and bowed their heads to me. Makayla kept her head lowered as her Master stood up straighter and grinned at me.

"If you don't mind, my Lord, I invited my fledgling. I thought you would like to speak with her." Lucius told me, my eyes flickered to her face. She held her hands in front of her and stared at the ground in melancholy.

"Sit," I ordered in a purr, a toothy grin spreading across my face. The two took their seats next to Nimphus and Alexander. I could smell the fledgling's fear. She was not only afraid of being here with her powerful elders but having been ordered to speak with me. "I'm sure you know what's bothering my mate, Makayla. Care to share with us?" Her eyes flickered to mine and she gave me a dark look. She then looked away and huffed.

"I'm loyal to you, my Lord, but I'm also loyal to your Queen. She does not wish for you to know." Makayla said, holding her head up high. My grin faltered and Lucius glared at his disobedient fledgling. "If I may, your Majesty, Lady Seras will tell you when she's ready. For now give her her space." I thought about it, furious that she wasn't going to tell me but respecting that she was being a loyal friend towards Seras. I nodded my head to her, she smiled. "I do believe that I was able to help Seras through it. Her conscious is clear, you need not worry about her."

"You may leave now, Makayla." Her Sire dismissed her, she rose to her full height and bowed her head to us. She then left the dining hall without another word.

"If her conscious is clear then why is she not here with us?" Alexander asked, glancing up at me. I stared down at my goblet of blood nonchalantly.

"She'll come down when she's ready to." I muttered to myself, trying not to worry about her. We sat there in a very long silence, different thoughts going through our heads. Makayla says her conscious is clear but is it really? Seras hated to worry people, she could have lied to Makayla. I didn't understand why she was acting this way. Does she need contact with human civilization? Would she get better if she did? Were we not feeding her enough? Does she have other human needs that I'm unaware of? Does she need sunlight in order to live? I growled lowly in anger, upset that I didn't know what was wrong with my little pet human. Did she need to see a doctor? What did she need?! What was wrong?! I then sensed the human child near. I gasped lowly and looked up to see her standing in the doorway. The girl was very pale, she looked absolutely frightened. Was she frightened of us? Frightened of me? She stared at me with dull blue eyes. Something was _definitely _wrong but I didn't know what. She took a few cautious steps into the room. A few vampires stopped to stare at the child. Her steps became more determined and she made her way over to me. She stopped when she was at least three to five feet away from me. I looked deeply into her eyes, searching for the problem. Her eyes flickered around, thinking over things. I leaned back in my chair with an arch brow. Was she ready to talk to me? Her eyes then fell upon her plate of food. The look of hunger rose in her eyes but then disappeared when she looked at the knife on her plate.

"Seras," I whispered, wondering what she was thinking about. I glanced at the knife, hoping she wasn't thinking of what I thought she was thinking about. "Seras," I said in a stern voice when I saw her hand twitch. I prepared myself for the worst. Seras then grasped the knife but before I could stop her she sliced the palm of her hand. Everyone froze and looked at Seras when smelling her blood. The small girl looked at her bleeding hand and then up at me. She dropped the bloody knife and held out her hand to me. I looked at her to her bleeding hand. My demon purred softly when inhaling that intoxicating scent. I had wanted to drink her blood for a very long time now. But why was she giving me her blood? Seras took a few steps closer to me, holding her hand up closer to my face. My eyes burned a dark crimson and my fangs elongated. She gave me a pleadingly look, wanting me to drink her blood. I gripped her arm a little too tightly and pulled her into my lap, forcing her to straddle me. I gripped her wrist and brought it even closer to my face, inhaling deeply with soft purrs. I couldn't say that I wasn't hard when smelling my mate's blood. I wanted it desperately. I wanted to turn her. My eyes drifted shut and my warm breath wafted over her skin, she shuddered. I brought her palm to my lips and let the blood spill into my mouth but was careful not to bite down. I moaned and gripped her wrist tighter, she winced with a whimper but didn't pull back. Her blood was exquisite, I greatly enjoyed it. As I drank her blood I started to catch some of her feelings...and then suddenly I was being pulled into one of her memories.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

**Seras' Memory**

**Ten Years Ago- Seras Age 3**

Seras sat in a very small bedroom that held only two beds. She sat there quietly on the floor as she stared up at her mother and father. Her mother was sitting on the edge of the bed, combing her fingers through her blonde locks and crying. Her father stood over her mother and lightly shook his head, feeling sympathy for his small family.

"I can't handle it. I can't. We need to escape." The mother whispered, looking up at her husband. I arched a brow, wondering what was wrong. Seras' father sighed and sat down beside his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"It will be alright. We'll make it through this." He reassured her. I snickered, now I knew where Seras got her British accent. She shook her head, the look of anger rising in her eyes.

"We won't!" She said, she then gestured towards Seras. "What will happen to Seras?! They can't treat our child like this! They can't!" She hid her face in her hands and cried harder. The male rubbed her back soothingly as Seras cocked her head to the side, wondering what they were talking about.

"We have no choice." He whispered, sounding defeated. "We have to cooperate or...it will just be a whole of hell lot worse."

"They can't do this! We're not slaves!" His wife continued to cry. My eyes became slightly wide and I looked back down at the little Seras. My young mate used to be a slave? "Why did we ever trust them?! They tricked us!"

"We'll pay off our debt eventually." Seras' father promised. "We won't be here forever."

...

**A Week Later**

Seras' back was pressed against the wall. Blood stained her face, she was very pale and wide eyed. In front of her lied both of her parents in a pool of their own blood. They were both still very much alive...but not for long. A familiar male stood over the two humans, grinning madly as he held a bloody, cracked baseball bat in his hands. I recognized the human immediately, it was one of the humans who came to my castle this morning. He breathed heavily and raised the bat again, they both flinched. He growled softly before bringing the bat down, cracking the mother's skull open. She died immediately from the impact. Seras jumped high, a few hot tears trailing down her face. The male chuckled when seeing the look on the little girl's face. His eyes then fell upon her father's mangled, broken body. The human cried out as he brought the bat down again and cracked the father's skull open. Seras gasped lowly with a shudder, more tears slid down her face. The male threw down his bat and wiped his sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his coat. The male huffed in exhaustion as he eyed Seras. He then held out his hand and spoke.

"Cane." He ordered, a small ravenette male walked over and handed him a black cane with a wide smirk. The male then walked towards my young mate, swinging the cane back and forth as if he was taking a nice, little stroll. When he was about a foot away from Seras he stopped in his tracks. "Get into position." He ordered, Seras just stood there staring up at him, too scared to move. The male's grin fell and he glared at the disobedient child. "Now!" He barked, the word echoing through the room. Seras shook and more tears poured down her face, she started whimpering. The male grinded his teeth together, thoroughly pissed with her. He gripped her shoulder tightly and forced her to face the wall and bend over a little. Seras didn't dare move, fearing her punishment will be far worse if she did. I watched in pure anger as he pulled the cane back and then swung, hitting Seras in the ribs hard. The small, fragile girl screamed in pain, closing her eyes tightly and crying even harder. Her body shook horribly, she wanted to fall in a heap but still didn't dare move. He didn't wait for her to recollect her bearings and swung again, hitting her side hard. This time Seras fell to her knees and cupped her painful side. She bit down hard on her tongue and continued to cry. "Get up, you fucking brat! You have three more lashes!" He barked at her, she shook her head.

"No!" She cried out through sobs. "Mummy!"

"Get up!" The male growled through gritted teeth, he fisted her hair and forced her to her feet. Before she could even stand up right the cane met her side again. She screamed on the top of her lungs when a few of her ribs gave. I winced, feeling sympathy for my Queen. Now I understood why she never wanted to speak of her past. It was horrible, filled with pain, abuse, and was bloody. The male hit her twice more with the cane and then let her fall to the floor. She was limp and so silent. I stared down at her small, broken body. My demon roared in absolute fury. We wanted to avenge our young mate.

...

**Four Years Later- Seras Age 7**

The human child sat in the middle of the room crying her eyes out. The three human males staring down at her nonchalantly as they spoke to one another. I slowly made my way over to the girl, wishing that I could comfort her. The male then snapped his fingers at the child.

"Come on, get up." He ordered, Seras sniffled and slowly climbed to her feet. Her form shook, her face stained with tears. She opened her eyes and looked up at them pleadingly. The small male then walked over and pulled her shirt off roughly. Dark bruises laid out on her chest, arms, and back. The two other males looked her over, thinking things over.

"No, you see, she's too small and fragile. She won't last through our first customer." The second male said, gesturing towards the child.

"What about blowjobs?" The small male chimed in, the first male shook his head.

"No," He muttered, too deeply in thought to pay attention to the two. He clucked his tongue and gripped Seras' arm tightly, lightly pulling her around to see how strong and heavy she was. Checking to see if she would be able to last through sexual intercourse. "A few good pounds into this child and she'll break. We're going to need to wait until she's older."

"About...fourteen?" The second male asked, looking her over.

"Probably," The first male growled lowly and pushed the child away from him. My eyes burned in fury, my shadow simmering, my demon snarling. They had planned to make my Queen into a sex slave! The girl glowered at them, she didn't understand what they had been planning but she hate the way they treated her.

...

**A Few Nights Later**

Seras was running through the woods. Her heart pounding in her chest, she breathed heavily and looked around cautiously. I smirked as I watched after her, remembering the night when I found her. The night when I found my intended mate and brought her home. I chuckled lightly. The scene then changed, I looked around with an arch brow. I then caught sight of Seras and Makayla sitting on a small bed. Seras' head was lowered, she stared at the ground with sad, blue eyes.

"I'm scared," She whispered, I walked towards her. Finally her problem was about to be revealed to me. Perhaps I can help her through it.

"Of what, my Lady?" Makayla asked, she placed a hand on her knee. Seras closed her eyes, wincing.

"Of Alucard," She said in barely a whisper. My eyes became wide. My...mate...feared me? "I'm scared of becoming a vampire," Her eyes opened and she looked at the floor through lowered lashes.

"But...I heard that you weren't afraid. You just...accepted your fate." Makayla said, also surprised by her. Seras clucked her tongue and turned her head away from the vampire.

"I was young then, I didn't fully understand my fate." She said, clenching her fists.

"Why are you scared?" She asked in a whisper.

"I love Alucard and...I want to be with him." Seras said. "But whenever I close my eyes I see that malicious look of his. I can feel his teeth imbedded in my throat as he sucks me dry. It makes my skin crawl...It makes me want to run and hide from him." I was then pulled out of Seras' memories.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

My eyes flickered open, I could still taste her blood in my mouth. I looked deeply into her blue orbs, seeing pain, sadness but also relief. She gave me a soft smile. I pulled my lips away from her palm. She exhaled through her nose and pulled her hand away, holding it protectively against her chest. She looked at her lap, not sure what to say to me. I now knew the truth about my mate. She feared me, feared the immortal life...But yet she still loved me and wanted to be with me. I sighed and cupped the young girl's cheek. She looked back up at me and I gave her a soft smile in return.

"Seras, my mate," I whispered when remembering all those years of pain she had went through. She was forced into the life of slavery, she was forced to watch her parents die, she was caned, and then they were going to force her to sell her body to random strangers to give them physical pleasure. I leaned forward and brushed my lips over her soft, warm forehead. She was pale from all the blood I took from her. I kissed her forehead ever so lightly and wrapped my arms around her. I then pulled her to my chest, giving her a tight, warm hug. Her small hands fisted my coat and she rested her head against my chest. I placed my chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair. I glared at the table as I remembered every single thing they did to her. I recalled all those nightmares Seras had of them. Always slapping her around, always humiliating her in front of other males or servants. Always touching her inappropriately. Always doing harm in some way. Now it was finally time that they got what they deserved. I looked over at Nimphus who watched us closely. "Bring me the humans." I growled lowly, I felt Seras tense in my arms so my embrace tightened. "You need not worry, child, I'll protect you." I purred in her ear. Nimphus jumped to his feet and bowed his head to me.

"Yes, my Lord." He said rather quickly, then left to retrieve them. Alexander followed after him, going to go help Nimphus. I could smell Seras' salty tears as she clung to me. All the vampires murmured about the crying child and the three humans, not understanding what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Alucard." Seras whispered, I glanced down at her surprised. She sniffed and pulled her head away from my chest so she was looking up at me. Tears slid down her cheeks, but her magnificent blue eyes continued to sparkle. I furrowed my brows and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry, Alucard. I'm afraid." She admitted, I frowned in disappointment. "I'm scared of becoming a vampire. I'm scared of having...sex." She said in a very low whisper so no one could hear. But I think she was forgetting that we had vampiric hearing. A few vampires looked at the child wide eyed, surprised that she was talking about such a thing. I then cackled at my little one, highly amused. I then cupped her cheeks and leaned my face in closer until our noses practically touched. I looked at her lustfully on purpose, doing it until I saw a bright blush appear on her cheeks. I smirked and brushed my thumbs over her sweet, little blush.

"Don't worry so much, Seras." I spoke softly to her. I purposely brushed my lips over hers, she shuddered and bit her lower lip. "The transformation will be quick." I promised her. "And by the time I turn you, you will be older and ready to mate with me." She gave me a small smile, the fear draining from her eyes. She then leaned up and lightly pressed her lips to mine. My demon growled out and I locked all of my muscles, forcing myself not to make any sudden movements. It was our first kiss, her lips were warm but a little dry. I wanted to kiss her back, I wanted to feel her lips crushed to mine and devour her mouth. but she was still so young and innocent, I didn't want to scare her farther. She pulled back, her smile brightening as she looked into my red orbs.

"I love you," She whispered and then rested her head against my chest once more. Suddenly the doors to the dining hall opened and in walk the three humans, Nimphus, and Alexander. Seras jumped high and looked over at the three males, that fear returning. She climbed down off of my lap and cautiously walked backwards to the nearest wall, pinning herself against it. My fury grew as I watched her, she was so scared of them. I glared at the three males who caused this fear of hers.

* * *

**(The First Male's POV)**

We looked around the big dining hall. A long, dark wooden table in the middle of the room. Very pale people sat on each side, at the head of the table was the freak in red that was the head of the house. I snickered and stuffed my hands into my coat pockets. I glanced over my shoulder at my two companions, Lewis and Mark. They both grinned at me. The one that was called Nimphus and his friend, Alexander, closed the door behind us. I looked back at them with arched brows. What? Were we invited to dinner? Or was there business to be taken care of? Is it possible that their Lord knew what I kind of business I ran? Perhaps he was interested in becoming a customer. I wonder what type he was interested in. I looked back at the freak in red, looking him over slowly. Either he was gay or a pedophile. I snickered at the thought of him molesting some little boy or girl. We got plenty of people like him coming in just about every day. The freak in red rose to his full height and he slowly walked down the side of the table towards us. I then realized that he was glaring at me...with dark crimson eyes. I rolled my eyes. Oh, he was one of those punks that wore contacts that were unnatural eye colors. The tall, dark man stopped when he was about three to five feet in front of us. The glare intensified as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"You have enslaved, caned, humiliated, and molested the Queen, Seras Victoria." The tall man growled, his eyes glowing an even darker crimson. My eyes became wide when recognizing the name. Suddenly all the pale faces in the room jumped to their feet and bared their fangs at us, hissing lowly and threateningly, pissed that we harmed their 'Queen'. I then caught sight of the little blonde across the room. She was pressed up against the wall staring at me with wide, fearful eyes. I gaped at her. All this time she's been up here, hiding in the castle with these freaks! Damn it! I knew I should have looked here sooner. I glared back up at the tall, dark man as my friends shook in their boots, fearing all those who surrounded us. "For that, you shall be sentenced to death."

"Death?" I growled and then cackled madly. "You're sentencing us to death?!" The freak in red then grinned at me, showing off his fangs.

"No," He purred, then Seras walked up, standing beside her King. She slipped her hand into his. I glared down at the little bitch. Once I got a hold of her she was done for. "_She_ sentenced you to death." He purred, sounding very proud as he smirked down at her. He then turned his attention back to us, his smirk faltering and his glare returning.

"You've got to be shitting me." I growled lowly. "She's a pathetic child that can't do anything right! And you're saying she's your fucking Queen?!" The little blonde then glared up at me, giving me a look that I would usually bitch slap her for. She then slipped her hand out of the King's and took a step towards us. Everyone waited patiently for her order. She looked us over, the look of disgust and fury in her eyes. She then held her hands behind her back innocently and smirked up at us.

"A slow, painful death." Seras practically said in a purr, she then gave us a bright, childish smile. My eyes became wide and I looked back up at the crowd of _vampires _that were grinning madly at us. They all then suddenly lunged, baring their fangs with snarls. Before any of the vampires could get to me the freak in red fisted my jacket and pulled me to him. I was limp in his grasp, cowering before him as I whimpered. Behind me I could hear Lewis and Mark screaming out in pain as they were torn apart. The King of Vampires himself flipped me over until my back met the top of the table hard. All the air was knocked out of me and I gasped, coughing a bit. I cracked open my eyes to stare up into his burning crimson eyes. He then bared his fangs, showing me _every sharp tooth_. I shook my head and screamed out just before he bit deeply into my throat. My eyes flew open wide and I grunted. I dug my nails into the wood and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

My demon purred as we tasted Seras' tormentors blood. I purred and looked up from my prey to see Seras sitting on top of the table. She smiled brightly as she watched me feed from the human. I was quite surprised that she was still here. Usually she would run and hide whenever we feasted on humans. I grinned and bit deeper into the human's throat, he gurgled on his blood, his eyes became bigger. Amusement and joy shone in Seras' blue orbs as she grinned evilly down at the male who stared up at her with those black, beady eyes. Good, I wanted her to watch the life leave his eyes. My nails elongated and I reached down. I clawed down the side of his face. He screamed out as five lines appeared on his face and blood welled up. Seras covered her face. I quickly looked up at her to see if I was scaring her but I then heard a soft giggle escape her. My grin widened. My little Draculina was absolutely perfect. I turned my attention back towards my prey and reached down once more. He shook his head, trying to pry out of my grasp and escape my sharp, dangerous claws. This time I pierced one of his eyeballs with my nail. Blood gushed from his eye socket and he screamed on the top of his lungs. I then saw Seras reach down.

I looked back up at her to see her dipping her fingers into his warm, puddle of blood. My eyes grew wide and lust rose in them as I saw her raise it towards her lips. She curiously sniffed the substance and then smeared it over her lips. She closed her eyes as her tongue crept out of her mouth and she had her first taste of human blood. She licked her fingers clean as if this was perfectly normal or as if she was eating a delicious meal. My demon purred, wishing to lick the rest of the blood off of her fingers. I withdrew my fangs from the human's throat. All the white in my eyes eaten up by my red irises and I scooted closer to Seras on the table. I then gripped her thin wrist and pulled her hand to me. Seras immediately opened her eyes with a small gasp and looked up at me wide eyed. I was careful as I slipped her fingers past my lips and ran my tongue along and between her delicate fingers. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste of blood and her skin. I made sure not to nick her with my fangs. I heard Seras squeak and she closed her eyes tightly. My eyes flickered open and I stared down at the small teenager to see her blushing madly. I grinned and slipped her fingers out of my mouth. She looked down at her wet fingers, her blush intensified. She wiped my saliva off on her jeans and smiled up at me. Seras then giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a tight hug. I purred happily and wrapped my arms around the small blonde, rubbing my head against her soft locks.

"What shall we do with him?" Seras asked as she looked over my shoulder at the human that was still alive. I wide, malicious grin spread across my face and I pulled out of her embrace. I glanced back at the human to see him trembling and whimpering still. I then looked over at the doors to see nothing left of his friends. Blood splattered the floor, body parts littering the floor. The vampires were standing around, talking and licking over their bloody fangs and lips, satisfied by their meal for the day.

"I guess we'll just have to impale him." I purred, looking back down at the human who trembled more when hearing me. Seras chuckled and rested her head against mine.

"We haven't had a good impalement in years." She whispered in my ear, my grin widened when hearing her words. I pulled my head away from hers and cupped her cheeks, looking deeply into her blue orbs once more.

"You are the love of my life, my little mate." I purred to her, she held onto my hands while her smile brightened, beaming up at me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
